Primal Warriors
by KaijuLord
Summary: What happens when you wake up on an island filled with creatures from a bygone age? Alex will find out in this tale of surivial in a land where humans shouldn't belong. This is my first story so please enjoy. Rated M for swearing and violence and maybe a little something later ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone KaijuLord here and welcome to my new fanfic, The Primal Warrior's. THis is my first ever fanfiction story on this site so please bear with me. I've wanted to do this for a while now so I hope you enjoy. This fanfic is also posted on SurvivetheArk so you can check it out there as well. With all that said here's the story.**

 **The only thing original here are my OC's (and some creatures, weapons, etc.), anything else is owned by Wildcard.**

* * *

The Primal Warriors

Prologue

The sun began to rise over the large island known as ARK. As the life-giving rays bathe the surrounding land, many of the fauna begin to start their day. The herbivores, large and small, begin to move down the river to first get a morning drink and then begin foraging. And also always stalking the herds are the ever present carnivores, always looking for an easy meal.

Like the rest of the island, the areas near the ocean also began to start the day. But the start of the does in these areas does not start with the rising sun. It begins with the morning cries of the Ichthyornis. These seabirds are slightly larger than pigeons and general have the appearance of seagulls except for one feature; the rows of teeth running down their beaks. As the birds begin to wake up and move around, they also start to call out to each other. Soon the entire beach is alive with the sounds of squawking. All the noise soon wakes up one of the many island predators.

Resting on the branch of a large tree, the creature begins to wake up from its nap. Measuring over 15 feet long and weighing a little over 1,500 lbs, the creature had the appearance of a feline. But there were quite a couple characteristics that distinguished it. It had light, leathery skin with darker stripes running down its sides. While mostly hairless, it had a comb of light reddish fur running down its back. But it's most distinct feature was its skull. Measuring at over 60 centimeters, it had rows of massive fangs, including a pair at the front that were over 16 inches long. All in all, this creature was the largest predator in the area.

Realizing it wouldn't be able to get some more rest from all the squawking, the predator let out a loud yawn and lept from its branch. Walking on all fours, it moved down to the nearby creek to get a drink of water and relieve itself. After all was said and done, it went down to the beach to look for anything that might have washed up the night before. Although it was quite an efficient hunter, it had neither the mood nor the energy to hunt anything, relying on scavenging. By the time it started looking for something to eat, the sun was pretty high in the sky, bathing the entire beachfront in a bright light. After a couple of hours walking along the beach, the creature noticed a glimmer in the distance surrounded by it was a large fish, it walked towards it until it was 30 feet away from it. It soon realized that it wasn't a fish but something it has never seen before.

The "thing" in the sand had the appearance of the giant apes found further inland but had some differences to it. It was completely hairless except for a mass of hair on top of its head. It was also significantly smaller than the giant apes. The glittering was coming from a bright grey rock embedded in one of its limbs. As the creature continued to observe, thinking if it should or not eat this strange beast, the thing began to wake up. Not knowing if it was dangerous or not, it moved behind a nearby large rock. It listened for several minutes as the strange thing was making noise until it could here it moving away. It looked around the rock to see the thing move towards the tree line. Making up its mine, it waited a few more minutes before following it from a distance as they both moved more inland.

 _Alex's P.O.V._

Alex was at a lost for words at his current situation. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep and the next he wakes up on some tropical beach. Normally that would be a good thing for most people and he was no exception. The only reason for concern was HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THERE. After he got over his shock, he noticed a strange object embedded into his arm. After trying to get it out for a couple of minute, he quickly realize he risked permanently damaging his arm if he has to remove it. He then looked around at his surroundings to get a basic idea of where he was. He was on a sandy beach surrounded by large rocks. In front of him was a tropical rainforest and took his back was an ocean. Noticing he was starting to heat up from the sun he started to move towards the trees for better shelter. As he moved through the forest, he noted that the sounds of the forest sounded different than what he was used to, but he soon pushed that to the back of his mind.

 _What did you expect this is a jungle_ , he thought to himself.

As he moved further inland, he noticed a large hill up ahead, he climbed it to get a better view and try to find any signs of human civilization. When he got to the top however, he was met with a breathtaking sight. A river was snaking through the forest until it emptied around a large object floating in the sky several miles away. The object had a similar design to the thing in his arm and was emitting a green light. But what caught his attention the most was what was below him. Along the river were several large extinct animals, from dinosaurs to prehistoric mammals. He can also make out the long necks of sauropods breaking through the tops of trees. There were what appeared to be at first large birds (but now he had a pretty good guess at what they really were) flying through the sky. The sight before him was something straight out of a science fiction novel. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen, but there was one thought moving through his mind.

"Where the hell am I?", he mumbled to himself.

Unknownst to him, at the bottom of the hill further in the forest, he was being watched by a pair of yellow eyes.

* * *

 **Alright now that was the first chapter to the start of my story. I know it's shorter but bear with me. I plan to make the story last longer. Leave a comment or leave any questions and i'll do my best to answer them. Also as a little bonus can you guess the mysterious creature that's following Alex (hint: this creature lived in real life but hasn't officially been announced by the devs.**

 **One last thing to note is that as the story goes along i'll be introducing more characters. I already have two OC's already. If you guys want your OC in the story leave it in the comments and i'll pick as many as I can. With that out of the way, thats all for now folks and stay tuned for the next installment of The Primal Warriors.**

 **-Kaiju**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Started

**Hi everyone Kaiju back with the next installment of** **The Primal Warriors** **. If you want an OC in the story leave a comment and i'll be on the look out for it. So with that out of the way let's get back into the story.**

 **I do not own Ark, just OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Getting Started**

After getting over his initial reaction, Alex continued to watch the scene before him for a couple more minutes then he descended down the hill looking for someplace to collect his thoughts. As he was moving further downhill, a million thoughts were racing through his head.

 _Great, just great i go to sleep in my comfortable bed and wake up the next morning to find myself nearly naked, an alien object in my arm, and stranded on some dinosaur island,_ he thought to himself.

As he continued sifting through his thoughts, he begins to hear the sound of running water. Looking forward he notices a creek further ahead. As he watches the water flowing through the creek, a strong thirst begins to creep up in his throat. He begins to move faster towards the water until he is practically right on top of the stream. He soon gulps it down quenching his thirst. After he fills himself up on water, he begins looking around the area looking for shelter. He soon spots a good size rock overhang creating a sheltered area underneath nearby the river. He inspects it looking for any animals that might be living there but all he finds are some old bones in the corner. All in all, in was quite a dreary place. _Welp, i guess this my home now_. Knowing he was going to be here for a while, he begins to make his new home more livable. _Ok first things first, build a fire._

He begins moving around the area looking for materials to start a fire. Fortunately, nearly everything he needed was in the general vicinity. He collected several stones to make a little perimeter and also collected both wood and thatch as fool. He now had a small campfire in the shelter but with nothing to light it. Getting an idea, he gets a piece of rock and starts chipping away and another rock to try to find enough, he soon has a good supply of flint for future use. Now that he has something to light the fire with, he moves back towards the campfire to try to start it. After several minutes and attempts go by he is soon rewarded with a warm fire. Now that was out of the way, he sits back and begins to inspect the strange object in his arm.

The object was shaped like a diamond with a diamond shaped light in the middle. He tried touching it seeing if anything would happen but all it did was light up a little as he moved his hand over it. As he continued to try and get a different reaction from it, he heard some splashing coming from the nearby stream. Startled by the sudden noise, he quickly grabbed a sharp rock to defend himself with. Several minutes go by without a sound. All of a sudden there was a wet sound and Alex dove out of the way as something went flying past him. He looked around the area trying to find his assailant when he was sudden knocked to the ground by something. He quickly recovered and, without even looking, slammed the pointed end of the rock into the creature, earning a sharp cry from whatever it was. This apparently was too much for it as it turned around when it suddenly collapsed, dead before it hit the ground. Alex, after taking a deep breath, got up and went to examine what attacked him.

It was a small theropod roughly the size of a medium sized dog. The top of its body had darker scales while its lower half had a more greenish coloration to it. It had some sort of a fin running down the end of its tail. There was blood coming out from its neck which indicated where he struck it. But the most distinguishable part was its head. The creature boasted to crests on top of its head and also a frill that was the same coloration as its underside. Despite looking strange, Alex was able to identify the dinosaur in front of him.

"A Dilophosaurus", he said out loud, unable to be both amazed and slightly worried.

For starters, why was it small? Alex spent many years studying prehistoric life and past experience was telling him that this wasn't the right size for this particular dino. Dilos he knew where believed of stood as tall as a human, not coming up only to his thighs. Also despite popular belief, they never possessed any frills. This looked more like Jurassic Park than real life. Remembering what else that movie got wrong about them, he went to go inspect the mysterious projectile. It was a strange liquid that a greenish coloration to it. A sickly sweet smell was coming off of it. Venom. This confused him even more. _It's almost as if whoever put me here got its info from a movie than from actually facts_.

As Alex continued to observe the Dilo's corpse, his stomached began to growl. It was then he noticed that he hasn't eaten all day. He looked down at the corpse and had a crazy idea. _Never in my live I would have thought I'd eat a dinosaur_ , as he began to carve the Dilo. He was never squeamish around body parts, having helped butchered livestock back home. Out of hindsight, he made sure to keep the hide along with the consumable meat. He then went a little farther away to get rid of the leftovers so he wouldn't attract any animals. After washing his hands a little further down the stream, he went back to his shelter to start cooking. It didn't take long until the food was ready for eating. He cautiously took a bite out of the meat and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. Around the time he finished eating the sun was beginning to set. He noticed how tired he was and prepared to go to sleep until a sudden roar reminded him where he was. Luckily, it sounded far off but just to stay safe he moved closer to the fire. It wasn't for several more hours he finally fell asleep. While he slept, another island resident was going to sleep nearby as well. It decided to stick close as it was both curious at both the fire and how the thing killed the Dilo. Both man and beast fell asleep, waiting for what the next day had in store for them.

 _The Next Day…_

As the sun rises once again over the island, Alex wakes up from his sleep feeling both sore and cold. Reigniting his fire, he takes inventory over his meager supplies. All thats left is some stone,wood,thatch,flint,some leftover meat and the remaining hide. Putting the hide to good use, he makes sure its clean and makes some form of protection with it. He managed to create a sort of hide clothes to keep him warm at the very least. However, there was only enough hide for his hands and everything below the waist. After he managed to craft some "clothes" he noticed a particular long piece of wood a little farther outside his cave. Quickly grabbing it along with some plant fibers from a bush, he crafted together with the sharp rock he killed the Dilo with a makeshift spear. As he stood up with his new weapon and clothes, he imagined that he looked very much like a stereotypical cavemen. _Well what better place to look like this then on a prehistoric island,_ he thought to himself. He soon collected all his essentials and decided to move more inland to get a better layout of the land.

It's been a couple of hours before Alex managed to make it to a part of the river. The trek through the jungle had been a slow going. Although his hide "shoes" provided some protection, they didn't help all to well moving through dense jungle. To make sure he didn't get lost, he made markings in trees and large rocks to make sure he knew the location of his cave. As he finally reached the river, he filled up his two water skins he drank on the journey. Made out of the last of his hide, he filled them up back at the creek before he left but with the hot steamy jungle around him he nearly drank all the reserves. As he filled up the last of his water skins, he heard what sounded like quaking and looked farther up river. There he made out what looked like a flock of some giant deformed ducks.

Standing around 4 feet tall, these strange birds had a long neck, webbed feet and short stubby flippers. Having mostly a brown coloration along the back with a white underside, they had a blue coloration around their eyes. Alex smiled, he knew these creatures anywhere. They were called Hesperornis,prehistoric birds that went extinct around the same time as the dinosaurs. He was fascinated at how they behaved like modern waterfowl. As he continued watching them he noticed several nests in the grass near the riverbank. Moving closer to get a better look, he saw several large eggs nestled inside them. He looked briefly back at the flock and grabbed a couple from the nest before they noticed. Although a couple of them squawked at him and tried to attack him, taking one step forward sent the running towards the water. Satisfied with himself, he moved further inland away from the water happy with his prize. For future use, he made a little shelter to hide the eggs from unexpecting scavengers and marked the area they were at so he wouldn't forget them. After he secured the eggs he trekked on further up the river.

After another hour or so, he soon began to smell of rotting flesh. Slightly cautious as he noticed blood stains in the sand as he moved forward, he soon came around a bend and stumbled upon a horrific sight. A freshly killed and disfigured dead animal lay up from the river near some large rocks. To disfigured to properly identify the animal, all Alex could tell that it was quite a large beast. Knowing that the creature died recently, he became highly alert looking for whatever killed the animal.

As he was looking around the area for the predator, his heard something moving behind one of the large rocks. Before he could properly react, the monster moved into sight to guard the kill from him. Standing in front of him, massive jaws still dripping with the blood of its kill, was a giant hog.

* * *

 **Alright there was the first official chapter of the story. What do you think Alex is going to do against this monster. A quick little explanation for a certain part of the chapter. I know some of you are wondering about the choice of clothing Alex went with and are also wondering why he didn't go for cloth like the game? The real reason i did this because i wanted to create more of a realistic approach to the story. While in game, such a system is good to have an easier time of progressing with the crafting system, but in the story i didn't want some one just click their device and have an inventory and craft items in it. That also explains the reason for hiding the eggs. With that explained see you on the next one.**

 **-Kaiju**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Greetings everyone Kaiju here and we're back with another chapter of The Primal Warriors. Hope you guys enjoyed this little cliffhanger. BTW this is the chapter with where the mystery creature is reavealed. With that out the way lets hop into the story.**

 **I own the OC's, not the rights to Ark.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Friend**

The monster standing in front of Alex was a terrifying sight to say the least. At shoulder height, the entelodont stood nearly as tall as Alex himself. Its body was covered in bristles and numerous scars running down its sides. It's massive jaws, dripping with a mix of saliva and blood, could easily do some major damage, even might kill him outright. Alex noticed that, although looking terrifying, the animal wasn't in the best of shape. The creature clearly hasn't eaten in a long time as evidence by its ribs showing. And as it keeps pacing around Alex, it has a noticeable limp in its walk.

 _God damn, just imagine if this was one in its prime,_ Alex thought to himself before the entelodont roared.

It was a terrifying sound, enough to make your blood to run cold ( **AN: imagined a pissed off pig squealing at you but in a much, much deeper tone** ), and it nearly cost Alex his life as he stood there stunned as the beast charged him. To his relief the distance from him and the noticeable limp hindered the pig's acceleration and allowed him to dodge out of its path at the last second. The entelodont stopped a couple of yards away, roared and charged again. Alex got out of the way again but this time grabbed his spear and stabbed it into the side of the pig. Although he had a lot of force behind it, the beast thick hide absorbed most of the blow, resulting in a flesh wound rather that doing some serious damage. Unfortunately the entelodont felt it. Squealing in pain and rage, it kicked Alex with its hind hoof and sent him flying into a tree knocking the wind out of him. Due to the sudden shock, he couldn't do anything as the beast was bearing down on him.

The entelodont moved towards the smaller creature, ready to finish it off. Since it didn't recognize the strange creatures scent, the boar's natural response, well any response, was to kill it ( and possibly eat it later. But as it moved closer to the thing, its nose picked up a different scent from the nearby tree line. As quick as lighting, a tan and red blur came charging out of the forest and latched onto the side of the entelodont, biting down onto its flank. It squealed in pain and attempted to get the predator off of him, managing to hit it with its hoof. The animal clearly didn't like that and jumped off the entelodont, clearly injured from the kick. As these two animals were fighting, a certain human was beginning to wake up.

Alex managed to get up, still slightly dazed, as he soon noticed the brawl that was going on in front of him. To his left was the entelodont, with bloody claw and bite marks on its side. And to his right was a creature he couldn't recognize at first until he saw its teeth. Before he could react, the entelodont charged the new animal, which had signs of injury, to finish it off. Now out of his daze, he grabbed a sharp rock, which so happens to be the end of his spear, and charged at the overgrown pig, impaling it at the shoulder. The monster squealed in rage and turned towards him, taking its eyes off its opponent. As if on cue, the other animal jumped for its throat, managing to bite down around it. The entelodont tried its best to shake it off, but the creature was crushing its windpipe. Alex instinctively backed up, not wanting to get hit by either of the animals Several minutes passed until the pig gave one final cry before falling to the ground, dead. The other creature let go of the entelodont and turned its attention towards Alex.

The said person freezed up, not knowing what to do. His spearpoint, still embedded in the pig's shoulder, was to far away for him to grab it. But to his surprise, the creature turned around and limped away into the jungle. Alex almost let out a sigh of relief until the animal collapsed onto the sand, heavily breathing. Alex quickly grabbed his spearpoint and moved closer to the animal. He tried to get a better look at the animal, but a growl told him he was close enough. But even from his angle he clearly saw it didn't look good. He didn't see it at all during the fight but somehow the animal had a deep gash along its back thigh, making it difficult for it to walk. On its own it wouldn't last a day before something came along to pick it off. Alex moved in to finish it off until he saw it looking at him. The creature was staring at him with almost catlike yellow eyes before it passed out from the pain. Alex was soon faced with a difficult decision to make.

 _How the hell am I going to take care of it? Im unfamiliar with the area and I might get myself killed just taking care of it,_ he thought to himself.

But as he continued to come to an answer a sudden thought came to his mind. _It saved my life_. This animal, which probably has never seen another human before in its life, went out of its way to risk its own life for his. Alex couldn't let himself go through killing it because it got injured courtesy of his own mistakes. Now finding his answer, he soon went to work.

 _Several hours later, near nightfall…._

The creature woke, slightly curious as were it was. A slight itching on its hind leg made it realized that it was wrapped up in some sort of fiber. It soon noticed a glow on the sand and say the strange ape sitting on a log next to a fire. The creature tried to back away into the trees, but pain shot up its leg, causing it to grunt. This noise alerted the ape which got up and walked towards it with something in its hands. The creature growled a warning, causing the strange animal to stop a few feet away. It tried to communicate in a soothing tone but the creature couldn't understand it. Getting the memo quickly, it put the item it was carrying on the ground just within reach and walked back towards its fire. A couple of minutes later it decided to sniff the object and was delighted by the smell of meat and quickly ate the offering. Eyeing the ape for a few more minutes, sleep soon began to overtake it. It let out a large yawn before going back to sleep, not knowing the the animal that saved him was watching the entire thing.

Alex was beyond relief when the creature woke up so he went over to give him some food. The animal growled at him so he tried to calm it down with some meat from the entelodont and went back to the fire, making sure the creature didn't hurt itself. He watched as it gobbled down all the meat, watched him for a couple of minutes before it decided to go back to sleep. Alex knew it was going to be a long time before the creature was healed up for it to walk on its own, so he decided to make camp here for awhile. Luckily, the large rocks surrounding the the beach and the relatively dense jungle prevented large animals from getting into the area. As for the smaller creatures, the fire alone seemed to keep them at bay.

Throughout the day, Alex was working to keep the animal alive. He got a fire going in knowing he would be there awhile. His first priority was to take care of the gash. He cleaned off the wound managed to stitch it together with nothing but some fiber from some nearby plants and a sterilized sharp bone ( **AN: The author at this time is to lazy to write out the entire operation** ). As soon as the wound was closed he began to cut up the entelodont. Due to its massive size Alex had way too much leftovers so he had to move them farther down the river just so nothing gets hungry and comes into the camp. He however kept some of the meat and bones and also the hide, knowing it will prove useful. He put some meat on a skewer and placed in on the fire to cook he quickly ran back to his eggs hiding place to grab them and ran back not a moment too soon. He saw several little dinos trying to scavenge but they scurried off before he could properly identify them. While he was also cooking he repaired his spear and used one of the entelodonts teeth to make a new knife out of it. Knowing he was going to be there for a while, he made himself a sort of a lean-to as shelter so he wasn't far away from the animal.

Speaking of the animal, during the whole process the creature continued to sleep, still unable to move. After checking on the injury, Alex was surprised to see the wound was already starting to heal. Despite this discovery, he still made a guess that the animal couldn't walk for another couple of days but was still relieved it was healing. At the very least he wouldn't have to be here long.

After he was done with all his "chores", Alex jumped up on one of the taller rocks to see the area around him. Near the entelodonts kill, scavengers were picking around the scraps, enjoying the feast. Further down the river, he saw what looked like a herd of ceratopsians, though he wasn't able to tell what species. They were on a larger beach, all lined up to drink side by side while the juveniles tried to squeeze in between the adults to get to the water. This went on for several minutes before a loud roar in the distance spooked them. The herd was acting nervous before the biggest one, most likely the Alpha, managed to get them to calm down and lead them through the jungle.

Aside from the heard, nothing eventful happened over the next couple of days except for one night were a pack of predators tried to attack the injured creature. Alex never got a good look at them except for their bright eyes in the night, but they were clearly nocturnal as shown when they ran away from him with his fire. While he was taking care of it, the creature was beginning to get comfortable around him. Most likely from either the food or the constant proximity, the creature was used to Alex by now that it allowed him to touch him while it was awake.

What surprised Alex the most, and scared the living hell out of him, was when he woke up one morning with the it _**sleeping right next to him**_. It must have crawled up next to him during the night before and tried to try and protect him, after he saw all the footprints surrounding the campsite. The creature, which after all this time Alex can properly identify as some sort of gorgonopsid, woke up and let out a large yawn before getting up and moved towards its "sleeping area", which was nothing more than a bed a leaves near Alex's shelter.

After another couple of days, the mammal-like reptile was able to move around on without any sign of injury, except for a scar running along its thigh. After Alex removed its bandages, still slightly cautious, and stepped back to allow the animal to move around. The gorgon walked around for a couple of minutes before it stopped and stared at Alex, wondering at what he will do. It was at this moment that Alex decided to say something.

"Alright big guy, you're all healed up now you can go back to wherever you came from now", he said to the animal.

The gorgonopsid continued to stare at him, the only motion was when it slowly blinked.

"I mean it, you don't have to stay with me anymore", he continued to say as he started to back away from him.

The gorgon continued to stare at him before it disappeared into the jungle. Alex breathed a sigh of relief before heading back to his original campsite. Luckily, his original markers were still up and he was able to find it in under a couple of hours. But when he arrived he was surprised that there was something else in his cave.

The gorgonopsid managed to find his first shelter and was now napping on the floor. As Alex approached, it woke up and stared at him. Alex was confused on why it was here.

"What are you doing here big guy, don't you have somewhere else to go?", he asked the animal.

The animal continued to look at him before doing something that Alex didn't expect, it purred at him. It was a quite loud but that was possibly do to its size. As it continued to purr, Alex got a crazy idea pop in his head.

"Do you want to stay with me?", he asked.

The gorgonopsid purred louder as if it was some sort of confirmation. Alex walked towards the animal and sat down next to it, starting to stroke its mane. The gorgon seemed to enjoy it as it continued to purr louder.

"Well i guess i'm stuck with you now", Alex said but with a smile on his face. He enjoyed the moment with his new friend, not caring about where he was, just enjoying the moment of piece.

* * *

 **Alright everyone that was the second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. So the mysterious animal was a gorgonopsid, which i've been hoping for a long time for Wildcard to announce. There will be other prehistoric creatures that aren't announced for the game which will be in the game. Anyways the next upcoming chapter will be different somewhat. As of this moment in the story, Alex is the only human on the island. But that will start to change overtime as more and more people will start to "appear". Also there will be a planned timeskip as a heads up. On that note, see you guys on the next installment, PEACE!**

 **-Kaiju**


	4. Chapter 3: No Longer Alone

**Hello guys Kaiju here back with another installment of The Primal Warriors. This took longer than my original plan but a lot of different factors came into play. With that out of the way let's get into the story.**

 **I own OC's, not Ark.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: No Longer Alone**

 _3 months later…_

It was midday on the island and the prehistoric inhabitants were enjoying the nice weather. Many herd animals were either grazing or were drinking along the many rivers that snake across the island. Even some of the larger predators were relaxing in the shade, either sleeping or looking out for any potential meal.

In a large clearing in the forest on the southern end of the landmass, a herd of Moschops were grazing for food. Looking like chubby lizards, the reptiles were roughly a little larger than a human. With a massive gut that allows it to eat almost anything, they search for anything edible, whether it be berries, roots or the occasional lizard or two. Despite their appearance, they are quite mobile if they need to be, and would use it to their advantage to escape. They were cowardly by nature, as they will flee at the slightest show of aggression. As the animals continue to forage for food, they were unaware that just beyond the tree line, they were being watched.

Alex stood on a low branch of a tree with an arrow ready to fire from his bow into the unexpecting herd. Over the past few months, he has adapted well to this strange land. Although he never was out of shape, his current slim figure was a sign of how much the land has changed him. Despite being stranded on the island, he only had a small beard that he kept in check alongside medium length also improved in the clothing department. No longer wearing makeshift hide, he managed to make himself a pair of full clothing out of horse hide from an primitive horse he hunted a while ago. To better hide himself in the forest, he attached large leaves to help him blend in. He also made some dye from the surrounding berries, helping hide his pale face and to make it look like the jungle scenery around him. This was proving to be useful this very moment as he was hunting the Moschops.

He continued observing the herd, watching for a prospective looking one, exhaustion beginning to show on his face. After killing his first one a few months ago, he has sought after them ever meat was delicious and with all the different kinds of food they eat flesh was stored full of nutrients. The problem was catching the damn things. Although at first the herd didn't care for the strange creature, an arrow through the eye of one of them soon sent a clear message. Now every time he encountered the animals, they would run away before he could get a good shot off. Luckily he managed to finally track the herd to the clearing so he soon began to work on a plan. With his trap in place, all he needed to do now was to pick the right candidate for it.

He soon spotted a large sow that was moving towards the treeline near him, munching on some berries from a nearby bush. Seeing his chance, he let the arrow fly and watched it hit his target's side. Although the arrow didn't do any serious damage, the Moschops started barking and ran away in the opposite direction. The herd, seeing the frenzied animal began to run away in the same direction into the trees. Most of them managed to make it into the forest. The only one left was the sow, which only managed to make it 10 feet into the forest before Alex's second part of the trap was sprung.

A large shape dropped down from a branch above and landed on top of the sow, biting down on her neck. The Moschops tried to break free from its grasp, crying out to its herd, but it was already too late. The gorgonopsid managed to bite down on the neck, forever silencing the animal. As it stood over its kill, Alex walked over to it and began to scratch its neck, causing it to purr.

"Good job Diego, that was a nice kill you got there", he said to the predator, which growled in all he could assume was in agreement.

Ever since bonding with the gorgonopsid, it has proven to be a useful companion. It allowed Alex to hunt larger prey and to keep smaller predators away from his home. Diego on the other hand, which Alex named him the day it decided to live with him, was benefited with easier meals and a warm place to stay. They have been partners ever since, supporting each other to survive on the island.  
Now that the sow was dead, Alex began to carve it up. After harvesting a serrated tooth from a dead theropod, his new knife managed to cut up the meat a lot easier than with his stone dagger. After cutting up all the essential meat and leaving the rest for the scavengers, he strapped some bags of the meat onto Diego's back and carried the rest and soon began the trip towards home. Diego was not happy about both carrying something and that something was delicious meat. He was grumbling about it which drew Alex's attention.

"Quite your whining you will get some when we get back", he told the gorgonopsid.

Diego gave the equivalent of its species sigh and was soon on its way home. They walked for an hour until they reached their place. Over the past months, the simple overhang was transformed into a safe shelter from the more dangerous creatures of the island. The perimeter was surrounded by large wooden spikes to keep the larger predators from getting in while the smaller ones stayed away due to the presence of Diego. In one corner Alex managed to make a simple lean-to to store firewood and another part was a tanning rack and inside the overhang itself he stored all the tools and food as well as a small campfire and a sleeping bag to keep warm at night. And in the middle of the "base" was a cooking fire were you could use either a spit roast to cook meat or a cooking pot for other things.

Alex went towards the sleeping area to store his things before he started the cooking fire to begin cooking the meat. He rewarded Diego for his hard work with a couple of pieces which the said gorgonopsid was happily eating. He soon started both cooking the meat he was planning on eating that night and preserving the rest. After he was finished with his tasks he sat down on a wooden stump which was his "chair" to relax and observe for the millionth time the strange device in his wrist.

Although most of the time it was just a strange object embedded in his arm, every few min it will give off a soft glow around the edges. After all the time he was here he still couldn't entirely figure out its true purpose. But he has been able to make two observations at the very least; that it was some sort of tag and that it has helped him stay alive in a way. The first one was the most obvious; whatever or whoever put him on the island had to have some way of keeping an eye on him. The second observation had been discovered later after he got injured from hunting. The device somehow helped speed up the healing process and allowed him to be fully recovered in a much shorter span of time. He also noticed many of the other islands inhabitants had a similar sort of healing factor, but he couldn't find any sort of noticeable device.

Alex soon stopped observing the device and turned his attention to Diego who was now sleeping after finishing his meal. The sight of the large predator, which could easily kill him if it wanted to, sleeping peacefully with a full stomach brought a smile to Alex's face. Despite being practically alone on the island, his surprising friendship with Diego has been a great benefit for him both physically and mentally. It it wasn't for him, he would have probably gone insane a long time ago and would have died. Noticing that the sun was beginning to set, he started heading towards his sleeping bag to get some rest for the night. Diego, sensing Alex heading to bed, got up and walked towards him and laid down beside the smaller fire and went back to sleep. Alex soon fell asleep to the sounds of the night side of the jungle.

 _Several hours later, around midnight…._

Alex woke up suddenly from a dream he was having to the sound of Diego letting out a low growl next to him. Assuming a threat was near, he quickly grabbed a spear to defend himself. Looking around for any telltale signs of a predator, his ears picked up what sounded like a bunch of squawking not to far away from the area. Alex let out a deep sigh of annoyance, the damn terror birds were hunting again. Although amazed at first at the giant birds, he quickly soon avoided them at all costs. The constantly tried to attack him and even managed a couple of times to injury him. Luckily, Diego has been there to keep them away for Alex to escape and allow his injuries to heal. Also they were very persistent, always hunting them until they couldn't find a way to reach them. So far they haven't found the camp yet but Alex was always prepared for them to stumble upon it one day.

He continued to listen as they were hunting until a sudden thought popped in his head; they don't normally hunt at night. They normally hunted during day were it was easier for them to maneuver and not trip over. That left two options; they were either starving or something wandered into their nest. But all he knew at the moment was that he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep. He went to go sit on his stump and restart the fire, trying to get some warmth. Diego kept watch, making sure the overgrown chickens didn't come to close to camp. As the two were busy going about their tasks, the birds sounded like they were going into a frenzy as they got closer to their prey. Alex was wondering at what they were hunting until he heard a new noise that made him jump and caused his blood to run cold. It wasn't a sound he hasn't heard in a very long time.

It was a human's scream.

 _Sam's P.O.V_

She was running among the trees, trying to escape her attackers. She was having the roughest day of her life, starting with waking up half naked on some tropical beach. It would have been tranquil if it wasn't for the giant turtle that was moving towards her. She let out a gasp as she scrambled away from it so she wouldn't get trampled Luckily the turtle wasn't interested in her and continued foraging in some nearby bushes. Not taking any chances Sam moved further down the beach before finding some shade among palm trees. Not knowing what to do she stayed there in the shade for a little bit while snacking on some berries she found. Soon her thirst forced her to look for some water and found a stream nearby witch allowed her to get a drink.

As soon as she finished her drink she heard loud rustling in the nearby bushes and she was startled by a large stegosaurus that walked out of the jungle. It watched her for a couple of seconds before lumbering towards the river to get a drink. Sam was both amazed and terrified at the same time at the sight of the prehistoric animal. Se moved further up the stream until she found a larger river. Thankfully there were no creatures nearby so she stopped under a large tree that grew next to a large boulder to get out of the sun.

She stayed there for the rest of the day until around sunset, listening to the sounds of the island while also having a mental breakdown. All she remembered was going to bed in her apartment the night before and now she was stuck in some unknown, dino infested land. She took a deep breath to try and compose herself. _It's ok Sam, you figure this out one way or another_. Noticing the sun was almost set, she climbed the tree to get somewhere safe for the night and then try to figure out what's going on the next day.

She woke up again around midnight to what could only sound like squawking coming from the jungle. Making sure she was in a safe place, she was on high alert as the sounds kept getting closer to her. A couple minutes later, and the source of the calls walked out of the jungle.

It was a giant bird, standing almost 10 feet tall and covered in feathers that look grey in the moonlight. It had tiny wings that probably couldn't support it flight but its long legs ended in massive clawed feet that looked like they could cut up a person with ease. And to top it off, it had a massive hatchet like head that looked like it could do some serious damage. It was easily a terrifying predator, probably able to take down animals slightly bigger than it.

It strutted out of the tree line, trying to look around for any kind of danger even though it had poor night vision. Apparently satisfied, it gave a call back towards the jungle and moved towards the water. A few seconds later, and much to Sam's horror, 3 more of the giant birds walked out of the forest and started heading towards the river as well. Sam scooted closer towards the trunk of the tree, holding herself close so she wouldn't be seen. Although she thought she was high enough out of their reach, she didn't know if they could find some way of getting towards her. Plus she didn't want to spend the entire night with some overgrown chickens. She pushed herself backwards although unknown to her since her attention was fixed on the birds, she continued pressing against a branch until broke with a painfully loud snap. The birds lifted their head from the water at the sound of the noise and quickly looked towards her hiding place. There eyes narrowed and they charged the tree, squawking up a storm as they tried to get her. She was freaking out as they were trying to leap at her, a couple of times nearly touching the branch itself.

She quickly looked around for either a weapon or a possible escape route as the birds were getting more ferocious. She saw that the boulder next to the tree was too large for them to get over and extended both into the water and inland and she made a quick decision. She jumped over the boulder and landed on the sand next to it on the other side. Moving quickly, she ran into the dense jungle, hearing the birds following her in pursuit. She ran for what felt like forever until she reached the outskirts of a clearing full of tall grass. She stopped for a second, scared that she wouldn't be able to see anything in the grass, but the cries of the birds changed her mind real quick. She ran into the grass, hoping to evade her pursuers in it. She stopped after she reached the middle of the clearing and listened for the birds. They stopped their loud calls but she could hear them moving through the grass, communicating with each other. Then all of a sudden, things go silent.

A few seconds go by and Sam started to get nervous. She debated weather to stay put or move before all of a sudden, one of the birds came charging towards her with a loud cry. This startled her so much that she let out a loud scream and ran the opposite direction as fast as she could. She surprisingly made it to an opening in the grass near the treeline before something large behind her sent her flying into a tree. One of the birds got close enough to hit her with the side of its head, launching her into the tree.

The impact forced the wind out of her, leaving her crumbled at the base of the tree. She must have hit her head hard because her vision was going in and out. She tried to get up but felt pain shooting through her leg, giving a cry of pain as she fell back down. As she sat their in pain, all she could do was watch as the bird that knocked her down called its friends over. Two of its companions walked out of the grass and surrounded her ready to finish her off. But to her luck, what happened next was probably the greatest thing to happen to her all day.

As the last of the birds came walking out of the grass, there was a loud roar and something lept out of the grass and clamped its jaws on its neck. Unable to shake the animal off of it, the bird was only able to let out a desperate squawk before collapsing to the ground. It's companions turned around starting to shriek at the new threat. THe creature bared its massive fangs and growled at them, ready to attack. But before anything could happen, something pierced the head of the bird on the left, killing it instantly. To Sam's shock, it was an feather tipped arrow with a third of it buried in the bird's head. It remaining companions must of realized they were outnumbered and ran away into the forest.

Sam was relieved at first that the birds was gone, but a sudden growl snapped her attention. She focused her attention on the new animal as best as she could before she slipped out of consciousness. At the last second before she blacked out she saw a figure emerge from the woods.

* * *

 **And thats the end of chapter. I will like to introduce you all to Samantha, the newest character to the story. I originally wanted to start this chapter after the latest update came out, but due to certain….. erhhh… unrest with the community (flyer nerf, I'll let you think on that), I decided to wait until later. Anyways Alex has saved another human which he hasn't seen since he got stuck on the island. How will he handle this? Find out next time on the next chapter. PEACE!**

 **-Kaiju**


	5. Chapter 4 Hunting For Beavers

**Hello boys and girls Kaiju here and welcome back to another instalment to The Primal Warriors. Lets not waste time and lets get into the story.**

 **Do not own Ark. But I do own original characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hunting For Beavers**

 _Alex's P.O.V_

Alex was attempting to start a fire but his attention kept on focussing on the sleeping figure in his spare sleeping bag. It was the next day after the terror bird attack and Alex and Diego managed to get the girl back to camp. One of the birds managed to give her a mild concussion by hitting her in the back of the head. She was somehow lucky due to the birds normally kill their prey with one hit with their massive beaks. Although she managed to live, she is probably going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up. Alex finally tore his eyes away from her and focused his attention on the fire one again. But his mind was in another place at the moment.

 _How the hell is there another human here?_ Shortly after his arrival on the island he attempted to search out for any humans on it. He did find some signs of humans, but the most shocking thing was that they were ancient ruins that have probably stood there for hundreds if not thousands of years. Aside from those he hasn't found any sign of more "modern" humans. This doesn't quite mean that there wasn't anyone else left. The island was massive, Alex even suspected it might be closer to the size of a subcontinent. Despite its size, he has yet discovered any recent signs. That was almost 3 months ago and he just started to get accustomed to being by himself (well almost by himself including Diego) until last night.

He had no idea how she got here since there was no signs of anything different in the area. He was slightly hoping that she ended up in either a shipwreck or a plane crash until he saw what was embedded in her wrist. Her implant further proved that there were higher forces at work in this strange land. As he was studying the implant, he also took note of her appearance as well.

She was a beautiful woman nonetheless. She looked to be around my age but was shorter than me by a couple of inches. She had long red hair and was pale skin but that would probably be gone the longer she was on the island. She was dressed only in her undergarments that showed off her lovely body…

 _Knock it off Alex she got knocked out by an overgrown chicken on some strange island. The last thing she needs is some some random guy ogling at her_.

Due to being deep in his thoughts and not focusing on the task in front of him, it took him longer than usual to start the fire. After getting the camofire going he sat back for a minute and looked around camp. While the other human was recovering under the overhang, Diego sat nearby, chewing on some terror bird meat. Alex smiled, thanking to whoever was listing that he didn't attack the girl on sight. Although he wasn't aggressive to Alex himself, he hasn't encountered any other humans before to Alex's knowledge. He was still apprehensive around her though, occasionally eyeing her as he continued to eat. He was in fact curious of her, so much to the point that Alex had to give him the said bird meat just to keep him away from her when she wakes up.

Speaking of waking up, there was movement from the sleeping bag as she began to wake. Alex noticed this and went to grab some food and water for her. But as he was preparing some food he heard a loud gasp and what sounded like frantic movement. He turned around and saw the girl pressed against the base of the overhang, staring with wide eyes at Diego. The gorgonopsid, thank god, didn't overly react and all he did was stop eating and stare at the girl. Knowing that it was time to intervene, I started to walk towards her, trying to calm her down.

"Hey hey hey it's ok he won't hurt you he was just keeping an eye on you. Look for yourself", I told her, pointing at the animal. Diego kept on looking for a couple of more seconds before going back to his meal. The girl managed to calm down slightly but was still on edge, now scanning her surroundings. "Where-", she started.

"Your somewhere safe, or as safe as could get in this place. Are you hungry at all, thirsty?", I asked her, silently thanking that she could speak english. She looked at me a bit apprehensively but a growl coming from her stomach changed the look on her face which sealed the deal. I went back to get the food while she turned her attention back towards Diego. After a couple of minutes she spoke up.

"Are you sure he's not dangerous?"

I turned back towards her. "Well technically he's still wild, but he's used to humans by now so he is safe to be around". I made her a bowl of some Moschops meat and berries along with a waterskin. She gratefully took it and wasted no time devouring her meal. After a couple of minutes and a few swigs of water, she finally spoke again.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was so hungry, my name is Sam. What is your name?". She asked. I thought for a second if I should give her my name or not but I thought _why the hell not_. "Nice to meet you Sam my name is Alex and the overgrown scaly dog thing over there is named Diego. The said gorgon only growled in response, making Sam jump a little. I chuckled a little at the reaction, earning a glare from Sam.

Changing the subject, I asked her if she was feeling alright. "Yes", she said, "Although my end is hurting like crazy, what the hell hit me?".

"A terror bird", I answered, showing her a skull of one of the birds. She looked on in disgust at the ugly thing, and i couldn't have agreed more.

"Great just great first it was giant turtles, then dinosaurs and now some giant killer birds, what the hell is this pl-", she then stopped herself and finally answered the million dollar question.

"Where is this place and how did I get here?".

I shrugged, giving her an honest answer. "Don't know i almost ended up in the same situation as you have. What I do know is that wherever we are, we were put here by someone".

"How do you know?".

I showed her my arm that had the implant in it. She looked at it for a second then stared at hers for a couple of minutes. He didn't know what will happen but he could see she was trying hard to process the situation and keep herself together.

After those couple of minutes i got up and went to get some smaller cloth clothing that i had on hand (first time making clothes resulted in a lot of different sizes that were either too small or too large) and handed it to her. "Here", I said, "this will help you keep warm and will let you be more…. Decent". She was confused for a moment before she looked down and realized she was only in her underwear. She instinctively covered herself, grabbed the clothes and ran behind the nearby tool shed to change. Being close to the edge of camp, Diego moved to make sure she was safe, but I stopped him. "Easy buddy she will be fine". Thankfully, he laid back down and promptly took a nap.

After she got changed she spent the rest of the day asking him questions. Most of them were pretty generic; _how long you have been here_ , _how did you come across Diego_ ,etc. She was disappointed that there weren't others on the island but I tried to assure her that there might be more coming since she's here now. It wasn't until around the middle of the night when a loud roar farther west from their location made her jump in surprise.

"Don't worry about that, that sounded far away from here. The larger predators don't normally come to this area", I reassured her.

"And what about the smaller ones then, do they come here?", she asked.

I laughed. "Yeah they try to get close to camp but once they find out Diego is here, they go running", I told her as I scratched Diego's back. He let out a low purr that even made Sam smile. She excused herself to go to bed, as she still had a headache, with both the revelation of where she was and the terror bird attack. I set up an area earlier under the overhang with the spare sleeping bag. As she walked towards her sleeping bag she turned back around towards me.

"Good night Alex and thank you for saving me back there". She told me.

I smiled back to her. "Good night Sam and you don't need to thank me, you should always be chivalrous to a damsel in distress", I told her.

She smirked and headed off to bed. I looked in her general direction for a couple of minutes, lost in thought. _Huh guess I made a new friend_. As he was thinking he glanced to his side and saw Diego stare at me funny. "What?".

 _One Week Later_

 _Sam's P.O.V._

After a few days on the island, Sam still couldn't fully believe that this was happening. She had to constantly remind herself that she was on an island full of dinosaurs. Sorry, _prehistoric creatures_ as Alex likes to call it. She silently chuckled to herself and as she got ready for the day. Despite this new strange and dangerous land, she was lucky that she wasn't a;one. She won't admit it to his face, but Alex has helped her in more ways than she would admit. The first thing of course was when he saved her from the terror birds and took care of her. He also helped her understand to the best of his knowledge what was happening to her so she wouldn't stumble around blindly. And finally, he taught her how to survive on the island. Like today he was going to take her out on her first hunt.

He already taught her how to make traps to catch the smaller creatures on the island. That was the easy part. The hard part was when one of the traps actually caught something and they took it back to camp to _prepare it_. To say she wasn't ready for what came next was an understatement. Before coming here she lived nearly her whole life in the city. The closest thing she had to kill were bugs that got into her apartment. She nearly threw up when Alex gutted the first Dodo. Alex laughed at this which earned him one of her glares. He then got serious and told her that if she want's to survive on this island then she has to get used to this kind of stuff. So she grudgingly helped him prepare the food to either be cooked or stored. As the week went on, she got more use to it but still disliked doing it. Oh well, only time will tell if I get over it.

This time was different though. Alex told me there was a group of creatures called Castoroides nearby. I asked him what that meant and he said, with a straight face, were giant beavers. He saw the weird look on my face and laughed and said he wasn't kidding. "Trust me, their beavers the size of bears". To help me prepare for the hunt he helped me create my own bow and arrows. He also showed me how to make a supply bag full of extra food and medical supplies in case I got hurt. He also helped me make my own knife as well. That was yesterday and today after a good nights sleep we headed off towards the river.

As we were walking towards the last place Alex saw them, Diego was walking further ahead keeping an eye out for anything that might attacked them. Even after being near him for a week, she still couldn't feel a bit of nervousness being around him. When she first saw him, her first thought was that of a giant dog. When Alex told her what Diego actually was, she couldn't believe that this thing was a reptile. She also noticed that he was more like a large cat like a panther than a dog.

Their journey there was largely uneventful except when a Pegomastax decided to make itself known to us. The were some of the ugliest little dinosaurs she had ever see. Their back was covered in spiky feathers and their faces looked slightly pig like. Alex hated them since they are known to steal supplies from camp when he was gone. That's how Sam discovered the little dinos hen he was out gathering supplies. They were also quite aggressive, like this one for example. It was barking at them and kept on mock charging them and just being annoying as hell. It stopped when Diego thankfully intervened and with one snap of its jaws it sent the little bastard running. We stood there laughing for several minutes before continuing towards our destination.

As we got closer towards the colony, Alex pointed towards a large tree nearby. "Look", he said, and as I looked I saw what looked like massive bite marks which made the tree so thin that it looked like it was about to fall down."I told you, giant beavers", he said with a stupid smirk on his face. I shuddered at the thought of taking down what ever damaged that tree, but Alex told me beforehand that they only got dangerous when you attack their young. I was still slightly nervous but managed to keep my composure.

We finally reached our destination, small lake hidden within the jungle canopy a few miles from camp. It might have been a river once before, but the area has since flooded due to the large dam on the other side of the lake. Alex told me that this was a surprise find, since most of the beaver dams were normally a lot smaller due to larger ones being stepped on by the larger inhabitants of the island. Even from our position, I could see large creatures moving through the water. Seeing the animals even from here made me get more nervous. _What if I can't bring one down? What if it attacks me?_ Alex must have sensed my nervousness because he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you got this alright? If anything happens i'll make sure you're alright". I nodded and moved closer towards the dam, keeping an eye on the beavers. As we got closer, I noticed that the animals were completely oblivious to us, even when we stepped into view.

Noticing a decent size grey one, I pulled back the string of my bow and took aim. I waited a couple of seconds and then held my breath to better aim and then let the arrow loose. The arrow managed to hit the animal in the side but wasn't able to kill the beast. All it did however was piss off the beaver. It began to thrash around in the water from the sudden pain and then began swimming towards us. The others, fearing for the safety of the kits, moved back towards the safety of the dam. The one I shot however, wasn't having any of it. The large animal burst out of the water and came charging towards us. Now that it was fully out of the water I could finally see the size of it. It was exactly as Alex said, a giant beaver the size of a grizzly.

As it continued charging towards us, we made the smart decision of running back towards the trees. Even as we managed to get back into the forest, I could still hear it running for us in the undergrowth. I was to focused on the beaver that I didn't notice the root coming up on us until it was too late. I tripped and fell knocking the wind out of me. Somehow I managed to fall into a clearing. Alex stopped to help me back up but the beaver decided now was the right time to attack. Somehow Alex lost hi bow during the chase (seriously out of everything he could have lost that was it?) and was having trouble pulling his knife out. _Great_ I thought to myself, _death by beaver never thought this would happen to me_.

As the beaver leapt towards us to finish us off, a loud and familiar roar rang out through the forest. A split second later, Diego landed onto the back of the beaver trying to go for its head. I hadn't noticed that, while we were running, he lept onto the many branches and followed us, waiting for a perfect time to strike. _Even more like a panther_ I thought to myself.

Even though the beaver was big, Diego was more stronger and more nimble than the aquatic herbivore. After a few minutes, it managed to get its jaws around the beaver, final putting it down. It landed with a thud but Diego wouldn't let go for a couple of more seconds to make sure it was dead before finally letting go.

Me and Alex just sat there and watched the whole thing happened. After a minute I suddenly start doubling over with laughter. Alex looked on with confusion and was probable wondering if I hit my head to hard. I noticed his face and tried to explain to him why I was laughing.

" I can't believe….", I say between laughs, "that we were…. Almost killed….. By a GIANT BEAVER".

He stared for a couple of seconds before letting out a chuckle himself. It was then Diego walked over towards Alex with something in his mouth. I almost bursted into another fit of laughter when I realized it was his bow, but I managed to hold myself together. ALex thanked him for getting it and scratched his head, earning a purr from the gorgonopsid.

"By the way, how did you lose your bow?" I asked him. He looked away from me and back at the beaver, and I could have sworn I saw a bit of bashfulness on his face.

"I might of….uhmmm… dropped it while we were running.", he said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You know i'm the one who's supposed to be a rookie here not you".

He countered back, "Well we all make mistakes in life. Sometimes it might be hilarious and sometimes it might get you killed".

I chuckled slightly, knowing he was right. I looked around the clearing and thought about something. Even though i'm stuck on some weird prehistoric island, at least I wasn't alone. If I do make one of those stupid mistakes at least Alex will be there to help me. I smiled to myself, the situation couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Sam you know you have to help me cut this beaver up?".

Ok _one thing_ could make it worse.

* * *

 **Alright boys and girls this is it for this chapter. This took a lot longer for me to do. Writing dialogue is HARD for me to do. Anyways I wanted something seem easy for Sam to hunt, but _come on_ this is ARK, a place where giant beavers can rip you to shreds. Still would love to see some OC's from you readers. See you the next chapter PEACE!**

 **-Kaiju**


	6. Chapter 5: A Trip to the Swamp

**What's this a chapter earlier than usual? Had a little more free time as of late so I thought why the hell not and get this out earlier (this was from my post on Survive the Ark I was to lazy to come up with something else so im leaving it). This is going to be strictly a Sam narrative this chapter so i'm warning you beforehand. With that out of the way let's get into the story.**

 **Wildcard owns Ark, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Trip to the Swamp**

 _Several weeks later…._

 _Sam's P.O.V._

It's been a few weeks since the beaver hunt, and things have been pretty good so far. Well, as good as it gets on the island. As I learn how to better survive in this land, with the help of two individuals of course, the dangers of the island seem less likely. Thats not to say that there isn't any of course. Even the most simple and non dangerous tasks can mean the difference between life and death.

Take fishing for example. A couple of days before, me and Alex went out to go catch some "Coel's" as Alex likes to call them down by the river. I was bored from the very beginning, not understanding how someone can be so patient while just sitting there and hoping something would take the bait. Alex didn't mind go figure, and he was perfectly capable of doing the task. Things got interesting however when something finally took the bait.

It was about a half hour since we started. Bored I went to go stand in the shallows and be on lookout to make sure any predators didn't come over and and think we were a snack. There was nothing in the area until I spotted a dark looking back swimming through the river a little upstream from us. It was moving along the water surface, slowly making its way towards us. I told Alex about this and pointed towards its direction, and he surprised me with a smile.

"Don't worry that's just a Baryonyx, it's only after the fishes, not us", he told me, trying to dispel my worries. He briefly told me what exactly a Baryonyx was. Basically it was a medium size dinosaur that looked half crocodile and had a pair of massive claws on its hands.

As he was telling me this, the pole, (which was really just a piece of bamboo with string attached to it with a makeshift wooden hook on the end), started moving. Alex saw this and went towards the pole. Whatever was on the other end was must have been big because Alex was having a hard time pulling it in. He managed to finally get it under control until the fish decided to jump out of the water to allow us to get an idea of what it looks like. I finally got a clear view of the fish and I immediately knew it wasn't a Coel.

In the simplest of terms, it was a piranha. A piranha the size of a HUMAN. It had reddish scales and a massive jaw filled with razor sharp teeth. I was so terrified by it that I didn't realize that when it fell back in it started swimming towards me. Alex tried to pull it back with the pull but the fish was so determined to get to me that it managed to yank the pole out of his hands. I could only look on in terror as it beelined towards me.

I thought I was a goner until I heard a large splash and a large shape dart right towards the piranha. While we were busy with the fish we didn't notice the Baryonyx swimming towards us. Thankfully Alex was right and it only cared for the fish. I almost felt sorry for it, once it was in the dinosaur's jaws, it didn't stand a chance. As the Baryonyx was eating the fish, I got a clear look at it. It's body looked like a basic theropod design, standing on two, shorter arms and a good size tail. It was a dark blue that would probably look almost black from a distance with stripes along its back & neck and had a pale underbelly. But the most interesting thing about it was its head and hands. Like Alex said, she could see its massive pair of claws, which so happens was helping it hold onto the piranha as it ate. And its head had the appearance of a crocodile, long and full of teeth perfectly designed to catch fish. It even had a little crest on top of its head right passed its eyes.

Long story short a fish almost ended me if not for the help of a water dino. The lesson I guess is that even though something seems safe, it can can come around and bite you in the ass, almost literally, on this island.

Also I managed to get a new friend from this whole experience.

To my amazement, and despite Alex's protest, the Baryonyx decided to follow me home. We didn't find out until the next morning until we heard a growl from Diego which woke us up to see the dinosaur wandering outside of the camp. It spotted us, (or most likely me now that I think about it), and came over to us. Diego was about to attack until it surprised us by calling out to us.

It let out a short bark before sniffing around, soon turning towards our stored fish that we managed to catch and cook to eat later. It must have smelled the fish all the way from the river. Seeing it eye the fish gave me a sudden, and probably stupid idea. Against my better judgment and Alex trying to stop me, I went towards the stored fish, The Baryonyx kept its eyes on me the entire time. I pulled out a good size fish and walked towards the the dinosaur. It looked at the fish for a couple of seconds before snatching it out of my hands. It took all of my composure for me not to jump and run back towards the others. It finished the fish before looking at me again, its eyes saying it wanted more.

I fed it a couple of more fish to make it satisfied, hoping it would be happy. Thankfully I was right, maybe a little to right, because as soon as I gave it the last fish it moved closer to me. I would like that I was wasn't scared out of my mind at the large head full of sharp teeth.

But all my fear when away when the damn thing decided to bump me (causing me to stumble a bit) and start making clicking sounds. I started scratching it's snout, causing it to _purr_.

Long story short, that's how Binda (Alex found the name to be funny, even though I reminded him the reason he named Diego) the Baryonyx joined our tribe. Alex wasn't entirely thrilled that we now had to share our small space with a predatory dinosaur, especially one that was picky with it's diet. Thankfully, Binda's diet consist of things other than fish. Still, having a large animal stuck in a small space was problematic.

Which brings us today. Now that we have another member of our little "tribe" we have come to the decision that it was time to move. Sure the area we were at was generally a safe area from the larger areas, it was kind of a cramped place also. It was fine with just Alex and Diego, and when I came along although the amount of free space got smaller but still was manageable. But with a much larger dinosaur, and aquatic one no less, it was time to find somewhere better suited to our needs.

We weren't moving all at once however, but instead scout out the rest of the island. It was because of this that I learned that Alex hasn't explored the entirety of the island. The farthest north he had been was to the edge of a large swamp, (which is the reason he knows about the Baryonyx, since they are mostly found there).

During the whole preparation for the surveying, I noticed that Alex's mood seemed to be down, and I understood why. As long as Alex had been on the island, this little overhang of rock has been the closest thing to a home. Thinking of this, I couldn't help to feel guilty about the whole situation. If I haven't come along, then Alex wouldn't have to worry about from nd in a new place to stay.

However when I voiced my opinions to him, he reassured me that it wasn't my fault for this situation.

"Even if you were here it not, I still would have to find somewhere else to move. Besides, I have a feeling that the answers to whatever put us here lie deeper within the island. Which is the reason I have something that will make this trip easier for us", he told me.

"And what is that?".

"You'll see".

So on the day we went on our expedition, we had everything ready. We each had knapsacks full of food, clothing, and medical supplies and also carried a sleeping bag with us. The rest of the gear,(which consisted of some weapons, extra clothing, and some other miscellaneous things) was carried by Diego and Binda, but mostly the latter. Due to her much larger size she didn't mind the extra wait. Diego on the other hand, was not happy about the whole situation. I thought it was funny how such a large predator was basically having a little hissy fit over carrying something, despite it being as minimal as possible.

Finally we went to a different route than usual and headed further upriver towards the deeper waters. It was there were I first discovered Alex's little "surprise".

It was a raft, a good size one also. It was made to be large enough to hold several people on it and had a large wooden paddle. It had a large rock tried to it by a thick piece of rope, most likely some sort of an anchor. It was hidden under a bunch of palm branches to keep it hidden from unwanted attention.

I turned towards Alex for an explanation. "When-".

"I made it a month before you arrived on the island in case of a situation like this", he told me. He then moved towards it to start pushing it into the water. I helped him and we managed to get it into the water after a couple of minutes. Once it hit the water, to our amusement Diego jumped in and laid down right in the middle of the raft. We unloaded all of the supplies off of Binda who then waded into the deeper water to wait for us to take off. Thank god she was half aquatic since she wouldn't have fit on the raft despite its size.

Once everything was loaded and secured we took off. Alex grabbed the paddle and started pushing us along the river. He initially didn't want me to paddle at all but after a quick argument we agreed that we would take turns so one of us could rest. As we moved inland, our other two companions were enjoying themselves in their own ways. Diego was taking a nap in the middle of the raft while Binda was swimming along side us and also looking for something to eat. I didn't see her surface with anything until we passed by a flock of Hesperornis swimming and she surfaced with one locked in her jaws. I looked away as she went on land to enjoy her little "snack".

We were moving for a few more hours until we began to enter the outskirts of the swamp. I noticed that the water started to get more darker with plant life but still clear. The trees began to change from normal jungle foliage to large cypresses covered in moss. Alex said that mangrove forests grow closer to the coast. There was also a large amount of giant dragonflies in the area. She has seen many of them before along the more shallower parts of the river but never in this quantity. With wingspans as long as my outstretched arms, the giant bugs are quite the annoyance, always trying to scavenge off a carcass and aggressively chase after anything that tries to tamper with it. Although annoying Alex, god knows where he came up with this idea, has found use for them. The dragonflies chitin body has some use and Alex has used it to make a sort of cementing paste with it, helping him build some of the structures around camp.

All around me I could see the amount of life in these wetlands. There were flocks of small pterosaurs of all kinds sitting in the trees, looking down at the water for anything to eat. Along the sandbanks and shallow waters large lizards with giant sails on their backs were sunning themselves in the midday sun. There were multiple giant amphibians either laying on partially submerged tree trunks or swimming through the water, keeping as much distance from Binda as possible. She might be the reason she hasn't seen any of the infamous Kapros Alex talks about, smallish crocodilians that leap out at you from the water. She even saw, to her horror, a massive snake sunbathing by the water on the beach. It raised its head at the sight of us and let out an angry hiss, but didn't approach.

As we continued through the swamp, we moved through a dense area of cypresses that obstructed the view around us. I was busy paddling now, letting Alex catch some z's. My mind kept on drifting towards the wildlife I saw when I was snapped back into reality by the sound of a falling tree and a large splash. I would have put it off as a dead tree falling over if not for the sounds in its general direction. I could hear something moving through the water and making rumbling noises. As we got closer I could hear a large amount of grunting. Getting creeped out, I woke up Alex to let him know. He was obviously not to happy about being woken up, but soon saw the worry look on my face. I told him what I heard before the noise started again. He smiled and as I started to ask him about that before he put a finger to my lips to shush me.

"Shhhhhhh…..", he told me before pointing around a bend. "Paracers"

I was confused before we got around the bend and I got a full view of the "Paracers". I was amazed by the sight at the sight of them. Looking like a cross between a elephant and a giraffe, these gigantic mammals were wading through the water to a nearby grove. Covered in greyish leathery skin like an elephant, they had a long thick neck that ended in a large head that looked like a hornless rhino. While the water would go to our necks, these creatures were so huge that the water only was past its knees of the largest one.

There were 3 that were visible in the group, two adults and one juvenile the size of an elephant. They didn't pay much attention to use as they waded their way towards the grove, most likely looking for something to eat. It wasn't until they were moving past the raft that the second largest one turned back around and let out a call. It was then I saw one of the most adorable things ever, a little baby paracer trying to swim towards its mother. Despite it obviously being a baby, it was already bigger than the two humans on the raft. Despite its size, it still couldn't walk through the water like the larger ones and had to keep its neck above the water. I laughed at how adorable it was as it tried to keep up with its mother. It managed to make it to much shallower water and stood there for a few seconds before looking towards us. It let out a call and to our surprise it started walking towards us. It would have swam right towards the raft if it wasn't for its mother blocking its path before it hit deeper water. She must have smelled either Binda or Diego, or possible didn't want her calf near the strange creatures. She prodded her calf towards the rest of the family which were waiting for them and then group moved towards the grove.

We watched them for a few minutes before continuing on our expedition. We continued for a few more hours before it started to get dark. Luckily there was an area that was above the swamp that was easy for Diego and Binda to get over but would put them out of reach from the predators of the swamp and was to steep for the larger ones. We set up a campfire and laid down for the night, our two prehistoric companions sleeping around us to deter the predators that could get up here. We could hear the call of much larger creatures than the ones I was already getting used to by the old campsite.

We spent the rest of the night talking about random things. Mostly I asked about all the different creatures I saw in the swamp. Most importantly about the paracers.

"What kind of creatures are those?", I asked him.

"Well", he said, answering my question, "think of them as rhinos that have the same body shape as giraffes and of course increase their size and thats about as good of a description I could give you".

I sat there, amazed that those creatures were related to rhinos. "Have you ever tried-?", I asked, wondering if he has ever hunted them.

He laughed at that. "No no no. You see the size of the biggest one? I don't think I would have enough arrows to take it down. Also I would never attack one of the smaller ones, in case it angers its parents. Come to think of it, I don't think I would ever hunt a paracer, there is something about them that is awe inspiring".

I silently agreed with him. Even though they weren't the most good looking of creatures, their sheer size alone makes them a wonderful addition to the island. Although they were far from the largest of creatures (I have seen some of the sauropods from a distance), they clearly dominate their respective area of the landmass. Although it was an interesting thought, another thought suddenly popped up in my head.

"Hey Alex can I ask you something?".

"Yeah whats up?".

"Do you ever want to return to your home?".

This caught him by surprise. "Of course I would want to. Why would you ask that?".

I thought for a second to form a good answer to his question. "It's just, you seem to be in love of this place".

He let out a deep sigh. "Sam, have I ever told you of my past life?"

She shook her head at that answer.

"I was what people would call a dinosaur nerd, someone who was always interested in the past. I never denied it. In fact before I ended up here, I was studying paleontology in college. This island, despite its mismatch bunch of prehistoric fauna, this place is probable the best chance to see all these creatures living and breathing like the movies", he went silent for a couple of seconds, "but I want to know why I am here. Something put us here and I want to know the reason why. I also want to go home and tell people about the discoveries I found here. Sadly I doubt anyone would believe me", he sadly finished.

Realizing that I had to cheer him up, I smiled towards him. "Well you got one believer over here".

He looked at me for a couple of seconds before letting out a light chuckle. "YEah, thats true. Thanks Sam".

"No problem".

We soon went to bed to continue on our journey the next day, not knowing or caring what sort of events would happen to us.

* * *

 **And thats it for the 5th chapter of the story. I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to the tribe; Binda the Baryonyx! To be honest Binda was kind of a last minute add in but i'm glad to put her in regardless. On another topic I love paracers. Ever since I was a kid and watched** _ **Walking with Beasts**_ **, I fell in love with the relative of the Paracer, the** _ **Indicotherium**_ **(even though it was probable a Paracer). When I found out Ark was going to have them I was stoked. Now getting past all of my fangirling (or fanboying since i'm a guy), I would like to get on with the schedule of the story. Since school is almost over their might be more frequent updates but I can guarantee that their won't be one until after the next PC update. With that out of the way, leave a comment if you have any question, and I will see you on the next one.**

 **-Kaiju**


	7. Chapter6:Things That Go Bump inthe Night

**Hello everyone Kaiju here and welcome back to the next installment of Primal Warriors. Man this update v258 came by fast. As most of you know, Wildcard is known to push their update release dates further back and i was surprised it was mostly on schedule. Anyways enough of that, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Things that Go Bump in the Night**

 _Alex's P.O.V._

Early the next morning we already started to pack up and head out. Sam was not happy about this since she wasn't an morning person. I couldn't blame her, I wasn't one also. Sadly, being on the island can affect your sleeping habits if it means life and death.

Since we got passed the swamp, we traveled down a larger river through the forest until we came out to a much larger grassland. Although there were no animals by the river side besides some annoying Pegomastax, we could see the blurry shapes of some of the larger creatures off in the distance. We decided to check the more open area out and stretch some bit from being cramped on the raft. Although both Sam and Diego were fine with leaving the raft, Binda was not to thrilled. Being a creature more adapted to the rivers and swamps than open fields, it was easy to understand her unease. Although Sam wasn't happy about it, we came to the decision to let Binda stay and "guard" the raft so she wouldn't be forced to go into the grasslands. After all that was settled, we headed out towards the open grassland.

To say I wasn't nervous would be a flat out lie. This was uncharted territory, even for me since I have never gone farther than the outskirts of the swamps. I had no idea of what predators could be hiding out in the tall grass. The largest predator after the entelodont I have encountered were a pair of Carnos that were moving along the riverbanks looking for something to eat. They eventually saw me and I barely escaped into the dense jungle where i knew it would be difficult for the to follow. That was about a month after I was on the island and since then I have learned more about survival since then.

This was different since the creatures of the plains were a lot different than the ones found closer to the coast. Since there was so much more space to move around, the much larger herbivores could be better suited here than the forests. And with large herbivores comes large carnivores.

Sam noticed my behavior and tried to help.

"Hey are you alright?', she asked me.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds before responding. "Yea, im just a little on the edge. Never been to this region and I don't know what's out there".

She smiled, "well, at least we both are learning something new i guess".

I thought for a second at her words. While yes it seems relieving that he won't be facing this challenge alone, he didn't know if that was good or a bad thing yet. But I pushed that thought aside to focus on the challenge ahead of us and we continued on our journey.

Even though it was easier to move through the more open areas of the grasslands, we avoided it so a predator wouldn't be able to spot us easily. Instead, we moved through the much taller grass that went as high as our heads, concealing us from view. This was also a danger, however, since any number of dangers could be hiding in the dense grass. But as we moved further into the grass, we quickly discovered there was going to be no trouble. We did hear plenty of movement in the grass, but it was always moving away from us. I was wondering about the cause until a sudden thought popped in my head. _Diego_. I laughed to myself for a bit. I guess these animals didn't want to pick a fight with a full grown gorgonopsid.

Although we were mostly out of danger, we moved quickly so we wouldn't push our luck in case something big comes by. Luckily, there was a small grove of trees up ahead. We got there in about half an hour, covered in mud and scrapes, but were surprised when we discovered that we were not alone.

Sleeping under one of the larger trees, with its back towards us, was a giant furry figure. Sam first thought it was a boulder until we saw that thick mat of fur covering it. We could see the gentle rise of it breathing as it slept. We tried to move around the animal trying to not wake it up, but apparently it's nap was over a few seconds later. We could hear it yawing as it got up onto a sitting position. Even just sitting, it dwarfed even Binda when she was standing, then it turned towards us and I was amazed at what was in front of us.

The beast was easily the size of an elephant, maybe even bigger. It was covered in thick, reddish fur with some paler hair tracing its face and it's chest. It had a shot but thick looking tail resting on the ground. It had a small, horse like head, but the most distinguished feature we could see were its arms. They were fairly muscular, each as long as we were, and they ended in hands full of long sharp claws that could probably rip something to shreds.

The creature looked at us almost passively before letting out a grunt, most likely at Diego and turned towards a nearby tree and started eating. It used its long claws and used them to pull down the tree branches which allowed it to reach the leaves with its long tongue. I watched it for a couple of seconds amazed at the sight of it. Although I have never seen one of these creatures on the island before, I immediately knew what it was.

" _Megatherium_ ", I whispered to myself.

Sam heard me and turned towards me to clarify. "A _what_?".

I pointed towards the the animal. " _Megatherium_ , a giant ground sloth and one of the largest land mammals to ever walk the earth".

Her eyes went wide. "You're telling me that this giant thing, this thing thats as big as an elephant, is a _sloth_?".

I chuckled to myself at her disbelief. "What did you suspect, that all sloths are slow, lovable creatures that just sleep all day?".

She looked like she was going to say something before she closed her mouth and looked away out of embarrassment. I smiled. _Yep that's what I thought._

As we were talking, the giant sloth finished eating and decided to move somewhere else. It got on its front limbs and moved towards the edge of the grove, where we could hear running water. As it lumbered off, i noticed that it didn't walk on the flats of its hands and feet, but on their sides, probably because of the claws.

We decided to camp out under the grove for the night due to its dense flora coverage that prevented larger creatures from getting in. Diego jumped onto one of the lower branches and climbed to the top of the tree to watch out for anything suspicious. We set up a small campfire and made some barriers out of the local foliage in case something gets curious of us. As Sam was finishing up her tasks I climbed up to the branch that Diego was resting on and observed the landscape around us.

To the east of the grove was a small river that ran around the grove towards the much larger river we arrived on. I could see the ground sloth by the water, getting a drink while also being on the lookout for any predators. In every other direction grassland stretched out, full of many different species of herd animals, many of them not sharing the same eras they are from. The closest herd near us consisted of giant _Diprotodon_.

Relatives of wombats, these giant beasts were the largest marsupials to ever exist. At over 2 meters tall and built like a tank, this marsupial could easily crush a human. It was covered in shaggy fur from its head to its small tail, and it walk on all fours as it was browsing for shrubs in the field. There were six adults with three juveniles that were running around in the safety of the herd.

I was watching the herd for a few minutes before Sam called down for some help. We worked on finishing the chores before dusk and soon got a fire going. I shot a Dilo that was looking for something easy to eat and now we were cooking it on the campfire for dinner. We spent the rest of our time awake talking about the sights we saw and potential new areas to set up a new base. Although the area we were in was a good place to camp, a base wouldn't work here. Being this close to such open area is bound to attract some larger predator.

After our conversations, we decided to go to bed so we could wake up bright and early the next morning, despite Sam's displeasure. Diego, since he slept for most of the day, was wide awake on his branch and kept an eye out for anything coming. I closed my eyes, the last thing i saw was a roaring fire and Sam's beautiful face.

 _A few hours later….._

I was woken up by a low growl from above me. I opened my eyes to see that the fire was still going but was low. I got up and was looking around at what was causing the noise until I looked up towards Diego. He was crouched low on his branch, watching something in the field, with his teeth bared. I was wondering what was happening until I heard a loud cry of pain coming from the direction that Diego was looking at. It sounded like one of the _Diprotodon_ got injured. What scared was how it got injured.

Although the loudest thing out there was the marsupial, i could also hear hissing and some snarls from the tall grass. I woke Sam as quietly as possible, making sure not to alert the hunters. She woke up with a protest on its way, but once she heard the dying animal she quickly shut up. We grabbed our weapons and climbed the tree Diego was sitting into better observe the scene.

The site in front of us was terrifying to say the very least. In the middle of a flatten part of the grass that was stained with blood that was visible in the moonlight, the _Diprotodon_ laid. It was very evident that the creature wasn't going to get up. Whatever took it down must of cut its stomach open, since its organs were partially out of its body. Even though it was on the verge of death, its cries for help were one of the saddest things I had ever heard. I almost went out into the field to put the poor thing out of its misery if it wasn't for the predators nearby. Speaking of which, one of the stepped out of the tall grass into full view.

It was a raptor, a big one to. I couldn't tell what species it was but I knew it was one of the bigger ones. Standing taller than a human, the killer ran on two massive legs that bore the signature sickle claw on the foot. It had to arms that were perfect for grabbing onto a the sides of larger animals. They were covered in feathers, more prominent on the head, end of the tail and the arms. Since it was dark I wasn't able to see the coloration of its scales or feathers. The dinosaur lept onto the dying mammal and bit down onto its head, putting the animal out of its misery. It called out to the rest of the back and soon five other individuals walked out of the grass towards the kill.

I cursed to myself. Out of all the things that we could run into, it had to be the raptors. There were some that lived near the old base, but they never ventured near it. They reason was because of both me and Diego. They tried at first, but after we killed some of them. They learned to stay away. This is where I learned the intelligence of them. Unlike the terror birds, which are one of the dumbest things you could think of, the raptors were highly intelligent killing machines. However, they learned quickly that we shouldn't be messed with and avoided the base all together.

This was different however. While raptors near the coast knew who I was and avoided me, this pack didn't know what I was, except a potential meal. I just hope they focused on the big herbivore and not us.

Sam must have heard me cursing and tried to ask what was wrong, be I quickly put my hand over her mouth to shush her and whispered to her, "Raptors, don't want to alert their attention".

Her eyes widened but she nodded in understanding. I moved my hand back and turned my attention back towards the kill site. She then whispered back to me, "Are we in any danger?".

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know. I'm not familiar with this pack and they don't know me. Hopefully they will be focused on the kill".

Of course I had to open my big mouth because as soon as those words left my mouth, one of the pack members lifted its bloody snout into the air and sniffed around. It didn't take a few seconds before it turned its attention towards us. I could see its cold eyes locking onto mine even from this distance.

"A hell-"

The raptor let out a cry before charging at us. The other raptors heard it and looked towards its general direction. They then let out a cry of their own and charged at us as well.

Thank god we had our bows ready and we soon fired them at the pack. We managed to get lucky with the first one since I could see it fall over with an arrow in its head (Sam would take credit for this later. I don't believe her.) but the others kept on coming. Although we had weapons and a gorgonopsid on our side, we were largely outnumbered. Thankfully we were at least high up so they couldn't reach us so easily. We quickly lost our advantage however, as two of the predators started climbing up the tree and were soon hanging onto the were ready to shove them off with spears before we heard, to our horror, a loud crack from beneath us. With the added weight, the branch couldn't handle it and soon broke off. It was only ten feet up thankfully, but us humans hit the ground hard. Diego was already up and tackled one of the raptors which let out a loud shriek at us. Although Diego was bigger, the raptor was much more nimbler than him and put up quite a fight. The others quickly closed in on us.

We had our spears out in front of us ready to defend ourselves. We backed up closer to the fire. As we were backing up, I tripped slightly but recovered quickly. One of the raptors however saw an opportunity and quickly leapt towards me. It knocked me down towards the ground and I barely had time to put my spear in front of me as a shield before it clamped its jaws down on it.I must have got its jaws stuck on it because it wasn't able to bite down threw it. It was still clawing me up with its claws.

Sam on the other hand was losing ground fast. Now that I was preoccupied, the others quickly moved closer to her. She let out quick jabs to keep them at bay, but they were getting over it and moving in closer, snarling at her. I could hear Diego still fighting with the first raptor but most of my attention was focussed on the one on top of me. I was starting to lose both strength before I could feel shaking around me.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bellow and the raptor was thrown off me wide eyed and tossed into a nearby tree, snapping its spine, killing it. I turned towards my savior and all I could see was a mountain of fur and muscle. That was then i saw a pair of familiar claws.

The _Megatherium_ returned to its grove and was not happy about the raptors that were invading it. The three raptors that were going after Sam turned their attention to the new threat after watching their comrade die, and quickly charged towards the giant sloth. They swarmed it trying to take it down, but it was hopeless. They might be able to take down a much smaller _Diprotodon_ with ease, they stood no chance of facing a the much larger herbivore.

The sloth let out a roar and grabbed the nearest raptor. It was shrieking and trying to claw out of its grip. The giant herbivore was unfazed and smashed its head onto the ground, breaking its skull and scattering brain matter everywhere. Another one of the raptors charged towards it, but it swept its claws out at it and the dinosaur was thrown back, with four massive gashes in it. Seeing its comrades dead, the last one called out towards the giant sloth before running off into the grass, learning quickly from its friends.

The _Megatherium_ roared at the retreating animal before sitting back down and licking the blood off of its claws. It then smelled the dead marsupial nearby and moved on towards it, leaving behind its carnage and two stunned humans.

I turned towards Sam with a sigh of relief before wincing at the wounds I received. The raptor must have got me good. Sam saw my pain and quickly rushed towards me to help with my wounds. We sat down by the fire, amazed at the amount of power from the earlier peaceful herbivore and the destruction in its wake, when we jumped at the sound of something moving through the grass. We calmed down when it was Diego, covered in cuts and scratches with a bloody snout, but otherwise fine. Sam helped finish bandaging up my wounds before we decided to move further from the area towards the river. Once we got there, we went to check on Diego to make sure he was alright. After all was said and done we went back to sleep, knowing full well our "protector" would keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

 _Early the next morning….._

 _Sam's P.O.V._

I woke up early from our short night's sleep feeling uncomfortable. I got up and quickly looked around at my fellow tribe mates. They were still sound asleep, probably wouldn't be up for another hour or two. Nearby, I could hear the heavy breathing of the _Megatherium_ sleeping. I smiled to myself, quietly thanking it for the night before, and decided to clean up at the river. We were much closer towards it since we moved spots, but I still grabbed a spear just in case.

I soon found a shallow pool of water that was mostly open except for a couple of rocks and a patch of thick reeds on the other side. Making sure nothing was in there i took a quick bath to clean off and get all the grime from the night before off of me. As soon as I was done I put my clothes back on and started heading back towards Alex when I heard a slight rustling from the nearby reeds. Turning around back at them I couldn't see anything in the plants but I knew better by now. I turned back around to head back to the grove I suddenly felt something prick the back of my arm. I winced for a second at the impact and checked what it was. As soon as I saw what it was however, my eyes went wide in both fear and revelation at what hit me.

It was a small dart dripping with an unknown liquid.

My vision quickly started to blur and I was stumbling about. I tried to call out to Alex but all of a sudden my mouth was covered with a gloved hand that smelled of a campfire. Right before I went under, I heard an excited voice whisper, "excellent, another one".

* * *

 **And there you have it folks, that was the latest chapter of** _ **Primal Warriors.**_ **Dear god, that was a long chapter to write. I just wanted to tell you peeps a couple of things.**

 **Although the island is called Ark the landscape will be very different. If you are trying to looking for it on the vanilla map don't bother.**

 **I really made the giant sloth different than how it's supposed to be. In game, it's described primarily as bug killer and nothing more. But come on, with a cool design, thats doing it some injustice. Plus in the dossier, you can see it laying waste to a raptor. That's a clear sign that it should be much more.**

 **And finally the intro to the** _ **Diprotodon**_ **. This is my second OC prehistoric creature that is not in Ark, the second being the gorgonopsid, and their are more to come. I plan to make individual dossiers for them in the future, but that will be on the SurvivetheArk website.**

 **Make sure you comment if you have any questions. And I will see you on the next one. PEACE!**

 **-Kaiju**


	8. Chapter 7: The Lost Companion

**Greetings you wonderful bastards and welcome to another chapter of Primal Warriors. Oh boy let me tell you about writer's block on this one. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt im pretty shure you guys want to just get into the story. With that little intro out of the way let's get this story going.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ARK. They are owned by Studio Wildcard. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost Companion

 _Alex's P.O.V._

I woke up with bright sunlight streaming through the tree canopy into my eyes. With a loud groan I sat myself up from the ground and tried to rub the tiredness from my eyes. _I could really go for some coffee right now_. After I let out a loud yawn, I was surprised to find out that it was already mid afternoon.

I got up and walked to a nearby tree to relieve myself. As I finished up I turned around to look around the "campsite". Diego was still sound asleep by the fire, seemingly having zero care for the day. A little further away the giant sloth was foraging on the outskirts of the grove. However something was missing…..

My eyes went wide when I realized that Sam wasn't at camp. Looking around, I could see that wherever she went, she took her spear with her. Slightly relieved, I figured that she must have gone down to the water to freshen up. But a thought came to me. _Why didn't she wake me up_? Even though the night beforehand was rough, putting it mildly, we decided to leave around midmorning. Now it was past noon and the area didn't look like it was disturbed at all.

Something seemed off and I had to make sure I wasn't going insane. I went as close as possible to the water without disturbing her in case she wasn't decent. I cupped my hands over my mouth and called out her name.

"SAM!"

The answer I got was a grumpy gorgonopsid that walked towards me grumbling and an annoyed sloth calling out to me, probably telling me to shut up. However, I didn't hear the answer I was looking for. Getting scared, I ran down towards the water to investigate, Diego following behind me, and my heart dropped in despair.

There was no one at the at the bankment, the water surface barely rippling in the wind. It would have been almost tranquil if it wasn't for the one object out of place, a spear resting in the grass.

I stood at that spot for a good few minutes, unable to comprehend what is going on. A number of things could have happen. She could be she fell asleep somewhere, hiding from something, or as a worst case scenario-.

I was deep in thought when I heard a disgusted growl and I turned towards Diego. He was sniffing at something in the dirt and and from the face he was making, he didn't like it. I went over to what he was sniffing and I picked it up to examine it. To my surprise it looked like a dart, the tip of it covered in some kind of fluid. I looked around and saw something in the mud by the water. Although there were a dozen different tracks from different animals that come down to the water to drink, two sets piqued my interest. They were both human, one smaller and barefeet than the other and and the other one looking like a type of shoe. The smaller one looked about Sam's size and I knew didn't walk at that spot at all since I got there.

With these two pieces of evidence, two revelations came to mind. 1) There were other humans on the island. I figured we would encounter some eventually since Sam's arrival. And 2) they took Sam for whatever reason. Luckily the tracks were easy to read and I knew which way they were heading. Acting quickly, I ran back towards camp and grabbed the essentials and ran back towards the river. When I got there however, Diego was standing at the water's edge before something bursted out of the water in front of us.

Binda somehow managed to follow us all the way from where we left the raft and find us here. The _Baryonyx_ was looking around worriedly, making little chirping sounds, trying to find Sam. I sighed and walked over towards her, stroking her snout to try to calm her down. I wasn't a huge fan of her when she first came, mostly because of her causing us to move and all, but Sam loved the dinosaur and I got used to her being around. Knowing that Sam wouldn't want Binda to be upset and also trying hard not to get emotional, I did my best to calm her.

"Easy girl", I said softly to the dinosaur, keeping eye contact. "I don't know where she is but we will find her don't worry". I had no idea if she understood me but she calmed down at the sound of my voice.

After Binda was taken care of, we started moving along the tracks. They seemed to have followed the river and we moved alongside them. However after 10 minutes we ran into a problem and quickly lost the footprints. It seems that whoever took Sam was trying to cover their tracks. Unfortunately for them they didn't have a "bloodhound" with them.

Even though I had nothing to track the kidnappers with, we could still trace where they went with Sam's scent. I grabbed her spear and brought Diego over while Binda kept an eye out for anything suspicious. I let Diego sniff it and he turned inland away from the river into the nearby jungle and bolted for it. I tried to run after him but the _Baryonyx_ had other plans. Before I knew it, I was tossed onto Binda's back and she started running after Diego.

Later I would realize that was my first time "riding" a dino. I have lept onto the backs of some of the larger creatures, but that was more like a rodeo. This was more like riding a horse, if the horse was a giant water dinosaur. If I could have described it in one word, it would be _bumpy_.Bumpy was putting it lightly as I was bouncing around on Binda's back, the only thing keeping me from falling off was my iron-like grip around the _Baryonyx_ neck.

Binda ran straight into the jungle and we followed Diego's trail for several minutes before spotting him standing on a fallen tree trunk next to a clearing. I hopped off Binda, still shaken, and walked towards Diego to see what he found.

It was a campsite, recently abandoned. There was a small fire in the middle of the of the clearing and some other miscellaneous things around it. On the side was a cut up Dilo corpse, probably last night's meal. What got my attention though was on the edge of the clearing, at the base of a small tree.

Nestled at the bottom was a long piece of rope, cleary used to tie up someone. Whither it was Sam or someone else, I had no idea. But I still kept my hopes up that Sam was still alive. Diego walked up beside me and let out a whine, having followed the trail up to this point. Although his sense of smell was excellent, it seemed that whoever was here managed to better conceal themselves I let out a cry of frustration, whoever was camped here left hours ago, long before we ever got here. Who knows how much distance they have created between us.

I was going through my head on what to do when I heard a sharp call from Binda. Turning around to look at her, I soon began to hear noises of crashing coming from the forest nearby. Something was coming this way. Something _big_.

I quickly hid inside a massive tree trunk, Diego following close behind me. Binda, who couldn't fit inside the tree, ran back closer to the river to make a quick getaway in case something happens. Luckily there was a small enough opening in the tree to get a good enough view of the clearing. Several seconds go by as whatever was moving towards the area was eager to be there until it finally stepped out of the treeline and into view.

What I saw made me give a sharp inhale and pleased I moved so fast out of sight. It was a large theropod dinosaur, easily over thirty feet. It dwarfed even the Carnos that I was used to. It looked like a classical Tyrannosaur with its big head and smaller arms. But unlike a classic T-rex it had one noticeable feature that allowed me to identify the species.

It was covered from almost head to toe, well except for the feet, in a plumage of feathers. The feathers themselves were almost black in color, with a splash of red on top of its head and along its tail. It was a _Yutyrannus_ , a species of dinosaur that was famous for helping support the theory that dinosaurs had feathers.

The large predator was attracted to the clearing by something. As it walked into the clearing, it began to sniff the campfire before smelling the area around it. I soon came to the realization that it was searching for the kidnappers, and must have found some way of picking up their scent. After a while It stood up straight and was ruffling its feathers before letting out a terrifying growl and turning towards a nearby forest path I didn't notice earlier.

It moved off down the path, shaking the ground with each footstep. We hid for several minutes before stepping out of our hiding place. On the river side, I could see Binda walking towards us, somehow knowing that the much larger predator was gone. I stood there for a good couple of seconds, scared half to death at what I just saw. That was the biggest predator I have ever seen, something I couldn't even come close to taking down with the weapons I hide. I prayed to whatever deity that exists that I managed to survive the a sudden thought came into my head.

This dinosaur managed to find out where the party went. And Sam is with that group, albeit not by choice. It might seem like the most stupidest idea I have done on this island, but this feather creature might be my best chance to find her. Going against my better judgment I started to follow the trail, with my two companions following me hesitantly. My only wish was that I get there first before the dinosaur does.

 _Sam's P.O.V._

I woke up groggily from an uncomfortable position. I could hear people talking nearby and and I could barely make out a fire. As my vision cleared I could now see I was tied up against a tree. I heard shuffling next to me and I looked over to see that I wasn't the only one tied up. It was another girl, roughly my age but smaller than me. She had darker skin and had short, black hair that was in a mess. She was asleep but by looking at her body I could tell that she looked worse for wear as she was covered in bruises.

I continued looking at her before hearing footsteps coming my way. I turned back towards the campfire and saw three men approach us from the fire while another two stayed by it. The one in front looked like he got in a fight with a cat and lost, since his face was covered in scars. He walked towards me before kneeling down in front of me and talking in an almost mocking tone, "Well would you look at that, Red is finally awake".

I stared at him, unable to answer him due to fear I was trying to hide. It mustn't have worked because he smiled at me and stroked my face. "Don't be scared, this will all be behind us if you cooperate, unlike your companion", he said, nodding towards the other girl tied up. Seeing the state of her and finding out the reason why cause my anger to rise.

"What do you want with me?", I asked in a bitter tone.

The only response I got from him was a evil smile and a "you will soon find out". He turned around back towards the fire but turned towards his companions, "make sure their both secured, the boss wouldn't want us to lose merchandise".

The two goons nodded and as the first guy walked back I called out to him, "you know I have friends right? They will find me".

He turned back towards me. "Oh, we know about your _friends_ , we made sure we wouldn't be able to be followed by them". And walked back to the campfire without another word.

The two men made sure are ropes were properly secured before moving back to the fire as well. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking of the current situation, when I heard the girl next to me starting to wake up. She let out a quiet yawn before wincing in pain. I felt bad for her since she was hurting and I wasn't able to help.

"Hey hey hey easy there don't overdo yourself", I tried to reassure her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sound of my voice. "Who-".

I quietly shushed her in case the others heard us. Wouldn't want them to find too much information about me. I spoke to her in a more quiet voice, "my name is Sam, what is your name". She winced slightly as she tried to adjust herself more comfortably. "The name is Taylor".

I smiled back at her. "Well Taylor", I said to her still in a quiet tone, "Looks like both of us are in the same situation. How did you end up with this lot?".

She thought for second for an answer. "Me and my friends encountered them a couple of times over the past couple of weeks. Me and my brother woke up in this place and got together and found others who were in the same situation as us. We managed to find a place nearby and settled down nicely. Then they came", she nodded towards the kidnappers. "We had no idea where they came from. One of the others in our group went to try to talk to them. They cut him down right on the spot". She went quiet for a moment before continuing. "After that, all hell went loose. We had to hide from them as they relentlessly tried to hunt us down. Last week, they managed to catch two of our companions. That was a different group than this one. And a few days ago, these guys caught me. All thats left out there is my brother and now I don't know what will happen.". She suddenly got sad and went quiet for a couple seconds.

Knowing she was about to cry, I tried to comfort her. "It's ok, we will manage to get out of this, trust me". She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me "you really think so?". I nodded, "I have a friend who is probably looking for us right this second. You just have to wait a little longer and try not to overdue yourself".

She chuckled slightly, despite her pain. "Trust me, I can handle a lot more than a few bumps and bruises. I just hope your friend manages to find us soon".

I looked back towards the forest nearby, hoping for Alex to be out there looking for us. "Yea, I hope so to".

* * *

 **Sorry for the much later chapter. I planned to have this out before Father's Day weekend but sadly that was not the case. I also couldn't finish it during the weekend because the place I was at had terrible WiFi.**

 **As you could now see, more and more people are showing up in ARK. SO may be good and some may be bad you just have to read and see. I will be starting the next chapter as soon as this is posted and might have it out really early. In the meantime, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-Kaiju**


	9. Chapter 8: A Deadly Gambit

**Hello you wonderful bastards and welcome to the next chapter of the story. I decided to have another chapter up and early just because i'm feeling generous. In the past, additions to the story were due to both a busy schedule and ARK updates. Now that the game is approaching its official release and I have more time, chapters will come out much sooner. With that clarified let's get into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: ARK is owned by Studio Wildcard. I just own OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Deadly Gambit

 _Alex's P.O.V._

Three days.

Three days of tracking a giant feather monster through all sorts of terrain to find Sam. Despite all the trouble of the whole situation, I have to give the _Yutyrannus_ credit. It does not give up on its prey. Or the yet to be properly seen kidnappers took something it wants.

Although we made good progress since her disappearance, we still haven't seen neither Sam or the people who took her. But we have found their campsites and occasionally seen a fire off in the distance. The only reason we haven't moved further was because of both not knowing the land our dangerous guide.

Since discovering it the giant predator has mostly avoided detection except its occasional footsteps which we heard if we got close enough to hear them. Personally I was happy for that. I didn't want to deal with the dinosaur as much as possible.

As for the land, it was getting more and more difficult to travel. Several rivers have cut through the earth, creating steep canyons that dotted the landscape. This made travel both difficult and dangerous, since many predators frequent these valleys. I saw many different species, from the small Dilos to much larger creatures like packs of _Allosaurus_. But none dared mess with the Yutyrannus, since it was the biggest creature in the area. We have heard several loud roars occasional and when we got to the source of it the area was devoid of animals.

The vegetation has changed as well. The forests became more drier and had tougher looking plants. Some of them were also covered in spikes. I even encountered some new animals as well, both accidental and intentional. I once found a sleeping theropod in the forest during the day and avoided it at all cost. Luckily it didn't wake up and we had no trouble. I also hunted down and shot down a bird that was taller than me. At first I thought it was a terror bird but on closer inspection it was actually a herbivore. It was covered in reddish-brown feathers that looked more like hair and it lacked "wings". It wa a Moa, a giant bird that once lived in New Zealand and one of the largest birds to have ever lived. But right now it was dinner and as I moved the body somewhere safe a much larger one came bursting out of the foliage and squawked at me. As soon as I jabbed at it with my spear however, it ran off back into the forest. Apparently they were very skittish.

After the third day, we noticed something was different. The Yutyrannus got seemed to get excited and picked up the pace towards its goal. We followed it as best as we could before finding it in one of the forests, crouched low and staring at something further ahead. Me and the animals gave it a wide berth before looking at the direction at where itself was looking.

It was a camp, situated high up on top of a cliff. Luckily we were on a taller cliff and we could see the camp below us. There were 5 men situated around a fire, busy eating from some sort of animal whose corpse I couldn't see. Nearby, I could see two individuals tied up to a tree. Even from the distance where features were difficult to distinguish, I could see a bit of red from one of the people tied up.

We had finally found the party. The problem was reaching them in the first place without being detected. Both the party and the dinosaur were proving to cause problems since they didn't allow us an easy rescue. Knowing that they would be here for a while, I set up camp in an area that would be difficult for predators. Thankfully the local vegetation was dry so it didn't give off much smoke.

After "camp" was set up, I sat down and started cooking dinner while feeding the animals, thinking about the next course of action. The best thing I could think of that is the quickest way was scaling the cliff. But that could be dangerous since I didn't have any climbing equipment and falling down could lead to my death. Also if one of them just so happens to look down over the side I would be in plain sight. That left the longer option where I would have to go around to find an area where they managed to get across. Unfortunately the _Yutyrannus_ was in that direction so I would have to cover more ground to get around the dinosaur, which will cost time.

I sat there thinking of a plan to get Sam, when Diego let out a low growl and stared out towards the forest. Binda lifted her head where she was resting and growled in that direction as well. I grabbed my spear and started walking towards the direction they were looking. But before I moved a few feet, I heard a branch snap and someone let out a curse. A light colored blur blasted past me and Diego tackled whoever was in the bushes to the ground. I let out a whistle to stop Diego from killing the person and I motioned for him to bring the person into the open. The gorgonopsid dragged the individual out of the brush, who was squirming and trying to get out of Diego's grip.

It was a man, around my age and was slightly taller than me and stockily built. He had a darker complexion and had short, dark hair. Despite his size, he was no match for the gorgonopsids grip on him and was dragged all the way towards me before letting him go. I kneed him in the chest to make sure he didn't run and pulled a knife to his throat, while the animals were watching, making sure nothing bad happened while I interrogated him. The man threw his hands up in surrender.

"Please please don't kill me i'm not one of them", he pleaded"

"Then why are you spying on me?", I retorted, pressing the knife further against his throat. "And don't lie or i'll feed you to the overgrown lizard over there",I motioned over to Diego, who growled in response. Whether it was my "lizard" comment or to scare the man, I couldn't tell. I decided to stick with the scaring option.

The man gulped at the sight of Diego baring his fangs and did his best to answer. "Look, I know what it looks like, but I am not part of that group. They took my friends and my sister and I have been following them ever since,".

"How can I trust you are telling the truth?"

He thinks for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I saw your friend among the group as well. Red hair, pale skin right? She was tied up with my sister. I was thinking we could find a way to break them out".

From the outside, I still looked like I was going to carve him up and feed him to the animals, but on the inside my mind was racing. What if he was telling the truth? And what if he could help? Since I just met the guy, I shouldn't immediately believe a single word he was saying. But I was running out of options and time. _Well what's the worst that could happen_ , I thought. But I decided to scare him a bit more.

"Let me make this clear", I said to him in almost a whisper, "if so somehow attempt to double cross me, your ass will be tossed to either my friend Diego or the _Yutyrannus_ nearby. Got it?".

He nodded his head frantically, giving the obvious answer. I got up and helped him to his feet. "Name's Alex, you got a name or what?".

He rubbed his shoulder before looking at me. "Marcus", he replied

I smiled. "Well Marcus, if what you say is true, I guess we better sit down and discuss our options". We moved back to the fireplace, Marcus almost hesitantly since now he saw Binda. The dinosaur gave out a low gurgle to acknowledge the other human before going back to sleep. Marcus sat across from me at the fire and was waiting for me to speak. After poking the flames for a bit, I finally broke the silence.

"So Marcus, hoow long have you been following them?"

He thought for a second before saying, "A few days. My friends got captured a week earlier by a different group but my sister was found by this one a couple of days ago. I've been following them ever since".

"Well, how long have you been here?".

"I think at least a month".

This surprised me. I haven't found anyone else except Sam, and now it turns out that there has been people here for at least a month. Who knows how long people have been here. But that was a thought for another time.

"Alright, let's go over our options. Do you happen to have any type of tool that can help us?".

He reaches for his knife and holds it out. It was more like a sharpened stick, unlike the serrated bone knife I had. "This is the only thing I have on me. All our other supplies were either taken by the raiders or these little spiky looking dinos".

I thought for a second at the "spiky" dinos and then chuckled since I realized at what they were. Marcus gave me a strange look at my response so I had to stop myself from laughing to explain.

"Small dinos with spiky looking feathers on its back and an ugly face?". He nodded. "Those are Pegomastax, but I call them Pegos for short. Yea those little bastards can cause quite a bit of trouble. There easy to handle at least. Unlike the people that took our friends.".

"Well what kind of proposal do you have?", he asked. I was about to answer, but a loud roar from nearby answered for me. We both stood, eyes wide and weapons ready (Marcus not looking as intimidating with his "knife") and the animals got up and were ready for a fight. We stood there for a few seconds, listing, until we heard another roar further away, towards the enemy camp. We could even hear shouting from the men all the way from this distance.

It looked like the _Yutyrannus_ had other plans.

Part of me was glad that the dinosaur was attacking. It was a great distraction while we got Sam and Marcus's sister out of the area. But a sudden thought came to me. What would happen if the _Yutyrannus_ went after the girls?

I bolted straight for the camp, with Diego and Marcus following me, the latter calling out my name.

* * *

 _She was angry. Very angry._

 _She tolerated the little creatures inside her territory. She didn't care. She was an old an experience hunter and the little things couldn't possibly harm her._

 _But they took it. They took the one thing that meant everything towards her and ran of into the night with it._

 _She would not tolerate this. She went off after them. The things were difficult to track. They hid themselves well. But she could still smell the one thing she desired. Other predators tried to stop her. Most ran away at the sound of her voice. Others were not so lucky._

 _She travelled for many moons and could feel the tiredness in her bones. She was old for her kind, far past her prime. But despite her age, she would not let this atrocity stand._

 _When she reached the creatures lair, she waited. Waited to nightfall. When the moon finally reached its highest, she let her voice be heard. These things will pay with their lives for what they took!_

 _After all, never separate a mother from her children._

* * *

 _Sam's P.O.V._

After traveling for three days with few breaks in between, saying she was tired was an understatement. The raiders pushed them through some rough terrain in an almost hurried pace. Sam was suspicious why, especially with the large bag the biggest guy was carrying, but didn't dare ask questions. Her new friend's apparent wounds warned her plenty.

Taylor was the only good thing this whole "trip". Despite being told to shut up constantly, we got to know each other quite well. She was a trainer back before she came here to the island and was happy to tell she gave quite a couple of black eyes to the raiders. l had to stifle a laugh so not to draw attention.

After the third day, we made camp on the edge of a cliff. One of the men. (who I would call Rough because of his hands), tied us up to a nearby tree and went back to join the rest of the group. Their leader, who I called Scarface and was the man I spoke to the first day, was handing out food to the others. He glanced at us for a second before continuing with the food. _Bastard_. That was as nice of a word he was going to get describing him out of only got food for breakfast and lunch to keep us moving, and sips of water during the day.

We were tied up for a couple of hours during the night as one by one our kidnappers started to fall asleep. The only one who was awake was Rough, as it was apparently his turn to keep watch. But eventually his eyes started to droop as he was falling asleep until finally passing out while still sitting. Me and Taylor locked eyes with each other and got started with our plan.

During our trip we did our best to discreetly "collect" objects that can help us in our escape. After several bathroom breaks and waiting for everyone to fall asleep we managed to find a sharp rock that could cut the ropes. The others never even bothered to check in case we had anything. Idiots.

As soon as Rough fell asleep, I soon began to cut through the rope. Although the stone was sharp enough to do the job, it still was taking longer than we thought. We just managed to get through the first binding before we heard a loud roar nearby. We stiffened and hid the rock away before the others woke up and noticed. Sure enough Rough woke up and rushed to wake the others.

This wasn't the first time we heard this roar. Throughout the journey, we heard it get closer and closer with each passing day, it's terrifying sound echoing across the canyons. But now we knew it was close to u since we could now hear footsteps. _Coming this way_.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, shaking the ground with each step. The men by the fire were holding spears and bows and aiming it towards the dark forest. Several seconds go by since the last footstep before a deadly growl came from the forest. Then a head emerged from the dark depths and I had to stifle a scream.

It was a massive dinosaur, covered in black feathers and a crown of red on top of its head. It stepped further out of the forest where it was revealed to be covered in the black feathers. It let out a roar which at this range made me want to crawl into a hole and hide.

The raiders, either really stupid or really brave, did there best to keep the predator away from them. The dinosaur didn't seem to care and grabbed one of them in its jaws, the person screaming as its teeth punctured his skin.

The others backed towards the fire as the dinosaur tossed the corpse of the man into a nearby tree which let out a loud _smack_ against it. The predator moved towards the rest of the group before stopping due to one of the men throwing a burning log at it. Although the feathers didn't catch on fire, the beast could still feel the heat and didn't like it. It roared and stomped its way around the camp, bringing its tail onto two of the men, either killing them or severely damaging them. This left only one man and Scarface to face the dinosaur.

As this was going on I didn't notice that my ropes fell to the ground until someone was nudging me. I looked at Taylor standing over me with her hand outstretched to help me up. During all the chaos, she managed to cut both of our ropes. I took her hand and we ran into the trees, away from the carnage.

We ran into the woods, the sound of men screaming and the dinosaur roaring behind us. We ran at full sprint away towards another part of the cliff that was farther away. We stopped for a second to catch our breath before I was knocked down by something heavy. I got ready to defend myself before I felt a rough tongue licking my face. I opened my eyes to see a familiar face staring at me.

"Diego?".

The gorgonopsid gave out a small bark as conformation and let me sit up to pet him. Taylor, who was just about to leap at Diego with the sharp rock, stood there in disbelief.

"Wait, you know this animal?".

Before I could answer, two humans emerged from the forest where Diego came from. One I didn't recognize but looked a lot like Taylor, but the other one I would know from anywhere.

Alex wasn't probably prepared when I crashed into him with a hug. Tears were starting to form around my eyes as Alex wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you ever leave me, please?", I asked him, tears streaming down my eyes. All I could hear was a quiet "I know", before hearing Diego let out a cry in pain. I turned quickly around to see an arrow in his side.

I looked further to see Scarface with a bow and arrow in his hands and the big bag from earlier resting nearby. He was all cut up from what happened back at camp but was otherwise fine. He was staring at me with a creepy smile on his face before saying. "Well this is sweet and all but i'm afraid I'll be leaving now. Sadly I can't go home just with this", he motions towards the bag which no one noticed it was shaking slightly. "So I'm afraid Red will have to come with me or else each and everyone of you will get an arrow through you. Your choice.".

He was smart to take care of Diego first. Due to the injury, the gorgonopsid couldn't do much against the man before getting another arrow in him. The others started to move on him, Alex actually taking a step towards him but I stopped him because I heard something. I told Alex to trust me and walked back towards Scarface.

The man was smiling from ear to ear as I stepped closer to him. But as soon as I got into arms length of him, I sprung my plan into motion. He was to stupid to believe me that he didn't bother to check if I had any weapons on me. That was his fatal mistake.

I grabbed the sharp rock I had and sliced his body all the way from his chest to his arm. He dropped the bow and cried out in pain while holding his now injured arm. "YOU BITCH!" he yelled at me. I smiled at him, now hearing the heavy footsteps coming towards us. "Have fun with the dinosaur asshole." and I ran back towards the others.

He was confused for a second before hearing a roar from behind and turning around and seeing the giant predator charging towards him. He tried to raise his arms to plead for mercy but it was worthless.

The dinosaur clamped its jaws around the human who was screaming from the pain. However it didn't notice that it wasn't standing at the edge of the cliff which soon gave away under its foot causing it to loose balance. It stumbled towards the edge and soon fell over the ledge and straight to the bottom, with a screaming human locked in its jaws. Several seconds later, the screaming stopped followed by a heavy thud from the bottom.

I stood there for a good second before falling towards the ground in exhaustion. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and I looked up to see Alex smiling down on me. I smiled up at him and we shared the moment before Taylor's brother spoke up. "Is it just me or is that bag moving?".

We looked towards the bag and sure enough, it was rocking back and forth vigorously. Alex helped me up and we walked towards the bag and as soon as we opened it and removed the item within I let out a small gasp.

Inside the bag was a large egg with crack forming around it. Before we could do anything pieces of the egg fell apart revealing the occupant inside. It was a baby dinosaur, around the size of a small turkey and covered in dark down with a few speckles of grey around its body. It opened up its big and eyes and looked back and forth between Alex and me before letting out an adorable little chirp

 _The next morning…._

The great creature was laying against the rocks, its body to broken to let it move. It was barely alive when four humans and an injured gorgonopsid walked towards it. It let out a growl of warning at them causing most of them to step back. All except one.

The human stepped towards the dying beast carrying something in it's arms. Like her, the human had a crown of red on top of its head as well. When it moved it's hands, it revealed a tiny dinosaur in her arms that was waking up and staring at the bigger version of itself. It blinked its big eyes and let out a squeak at its mother. The great predator let out a little purr to comfort the little animal, which the baby appreciated. The mother and child reunion was brief as the life in the mother's eyes faded and she closed them for the last time.

And so the great predator has gone from this world.

Later the humans would burn her body so it wouldn't be left to the scavengers. They thanked the dinosaur for its help and silently promised to take care of its child.

As the body continued to burn, the skin fell off of its face to reveal a terrifying skull that resembled a dragon bathed in fire and roaring towards the sky.

* * *

 **And thats the end of the chapter. Now there are a couple of things to discuss.**

 **I will be setting up a schedule for the story. Now I want to do this because I plan to write other stories besides this one. So having a specific day for this one could help sort things out in the future. For this story, i'll try to post every Friday so it will be something for you guys to look forward to.**

 **I briefly mentioned the Moa earlier in this chapter and this is my 3rd OC prehistoric creature added to ARK. I'm going to be adding dossiers for every three creatures added to the story. I'm going to post them under the thread on** **since i'm going to move the story exclusively over here now.**

 **And with that out of the way i'm going to ask one more thing. I want one of you guys to name the baby** _ **Yutyrannus**_ **. Leave a review for this chapter and I might have have a new named dino next week. So with that out of the way. See you guys on Friday.**

 **-Kaiju**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Path

**Greetings you wonderful bastards and welcome to the next chapter of the story. Normally I would get in a long drawn out introduction but let's forget that and just get into the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ark is owned by Studio Wildcard and all I own is my OCs.**

* * *

Ch.9 A New Path

 _The next morning,_

 _after the burning….._

One of the kidnappers managed to survive the onslaught the night before. Although he survived, his life was ending. Getting slammed by a giant tail tends to break the human body quite easily.

But before he could die, one of the enemy wanted to know answers. He recognised this one, it was the first girl they caught. She put a knife to his throat and tried to get the information of her other friends and their locations.

He told her. He was going to die anyways. To be honest, he thought it would be the one good thing he ever done.

A few minutes later after she got her answers, he was dead

* * *

 _A few hours later….._

 _Alex's P.O.V._

They sat around the campfire, thinking about a plan of action. All four of them were tired beyond belief and all they wanted to do was rest. Everyone however were also on alert and there mind was on the task ahead.

Marcus and Taylor were the happiest of the group as they have now reunited after the whole ordeal. Despite being together, there were moments of sibling rivalry that brought a smile to my face. Sam on the other hand was getting to know Marcus and also taking care of Diego's wound. Although it will most likely not affect his movement permanently, the injury would leave him unhappy since he can't go out to hunt. Binda on the other hand was thrilled that Sam was alright. I laughed out loud at Taylor's face when Binda came storming out of the trees to greet Sam.

Me on the other hand, I was trying to keep an eye out on a rampaging baby dinosaur.

The infant _Yutyrannus_ was quite a curious little creature to say the very least. It inspected everything insight, from a tree stump that was knocked over by its mother to a borderlined annoyed gorgonopsid. I wondered if it thinks this area was its nest.

But despite its curiosity, it stayed within sight distance of the group. When I mean group however, I most likely meant me and Sam. The little dino must have imprinted on us the second it hatched. Sam fell in loved with it immediately, holding when it finally got tired of looking at everything. As Sam was stroking the downy feathers along its back, we continued our discussion about the next course of action.

"We know where they are so what's the big deal?", Taylor asked her brother, who were in deep discussion about the information from the now dead raider.

"The problem is not that we know where they are, it is that we don't know what to do if we actually. And let me emphasize on _if_. Seriously, We are going through uncharted territory, filled with all manner of things that could get us killed, and find a camp full of murders and thieves with no plan of rescuing the others".

A cough got everyone's attention as they all turned towards me. "If I may, we've only know each other for a short amount of time, but if there's anything me or us can do, ask".

"You guys don't have to do anything", answered Taylor. "You guys already have your problems solved with these people. But we still have "issues" with them".

I shook my head. "I get that but we don't want to have the same thing happen to others as well. Besides, with more people we could come up with a better way of taking them down". I looked over towards Sam for help. We talked between ourselves when we were alone to figure out our plan of action. Since we were far away from our original location, we were lost on what to do. So we came to the decision to help these other survivors to save their friends.

"Taylor, we want to help you, seriously both so you could reunite you guys with your friends and also to make sure these raiders are taken care of".

The other woman thought for a second on the response. Before she could say anything, she felt a hand from her brother on her shoulder. She looked towards him before he spoke, "I have a good feeling that these guys could help us. If they want to join so be it".

I let out a slight chuckle. "Really, after putting a knife to your throat you want to trust me?", I said to him. He smiled, "I trusted you the moment I found out you were trying to get back at the raiders. It's you who didn't trust me".

A cough brought us back from our banter and we turned back towards Taylor. "Alright, if you guys want to help us, so be it. I just want to get moving soon thats all". We all agreed and got ready to head out.

We left within the next couple of hours. Thankfully Diego was healthy enough by the time we were moving that he could walk. Thank you accelerated healing.

We looted the bodies to find anything usefull. To our luck, there were a number of useful items, including a map that led to the raider's camp. There were also some food and medical supplies that would obviously be useful.

We headed north towards a pair of peaks in the far distance. According to the dead raider and a confirmation from the map, the camp was somewhere around the base of the mountains.

Traveling wasn't to bad though, the only problem was the baby _Yutyrannus_. As soon as we got moving, it wanted to look at anything it could reach. This was a fun and games until it disturbed a pair of small reptiles. These little guys looked more like small, scaly dogs with a pair of teeth coming out of the front of the mouth. I couldn't tell the species, but the reptiles wanted nothing to with the baby predator and waddled off into the brush. The little dinosaur was going to run after them before Sam scooped it up in her arms. No more running from them.

We traveled for several hours with Taylor leading the way before Marcus commented on a strange smell. We stopped for a second to sniff the air before my nose recognized it. Rotten flesh. Sure enough, a couple yards ahead of us, was a corpse of a dead animal. I moved forward to inspect the creature to see what it was.

It was a type of raptor, much smaller than the other ones me and Sam encountered on the plains. It was covered all over in feathers and had twm massive blue eyes that were staring up at him even in death. Despite its size, I cursed to myself, now realizing the species.

" _Troodon_ ….", I say out loud. Taylor asked what that was. "A small dinosaur, nocturnal. Smart as hell and travel in packs. They are also venomous". I had seen what they do to animals. It slows the creatures down, even fast animals like _Parasaur_ and _Gallimimus_ easily fall prey to these little devils if they get a bite. I'm scared to think at what that venom could do to a human.

But what got me curious was how this one died. _Troodons_ were normally reclusive animals during the day, avoiding conflict altogether until nightfall. This individual couldn't have been dead for another couple of hours or so. Upon further inspection I could see that there was a cut in its head and to my confusion, only one thing was missing. It appears that whatever killed it only wanted the venom sacs.

I was confused by this until I heard Sam call my name. I turned towards her and saw that the others were looking at me weirdly. I put my confusion behind me and assured the others I was fine. " Don't worry, the things dead. But we have to have a fire tonight and someone on watch. They don't like light sources and their damn smart".

With the body behind them we continued onward until the sun started its descent. We decided to make camp and get a fire going in case we are visited by some unwelcome guests. Most of the time was sitting around resting and coming up with a plan. Before long, it got dark and most of us decided to get some sleep.

Several hours later during the night I was sleeping when I felt someone nudge me awake. I sat up groggily to find Marcus staring at me with concern in his eyes. He was the next one on watch after I woke him up a couple hours back. I was going to ask him what's up when I heard rustling coming from the bushes nearby. The forest nearby was pitch black except for two orange orbs in the middle of the darkness. Although from a distance they appeared to be still on closer inspection they moved slightly, almost in timing with breathing.

Marcus was freaking out at the sight of the orbs. "Are those-", he started.

"Yes", I said. "Those are Troodon eyes". The orbs stayed there for a couple of seconds before suddenly blinking out of existence. Marcus started to relax but saw the look I gave him and when high alert all of a sudden. "What-"

"Their trying to trick us", I warned him. "I told you, these things are smart. They make it look like they're gone and as soon as you let your guard down thats when they strike". Sure enough, a little further to the left another pair of lights blinked into existence. Soon, other pairs started appearing in the darkness.

Marcus was starting to freak out more and more as he saw more lights something might happen if he loses it, I tried to calm him down. "Hey hey man it's alright. They won't come any closer because they are afraid of the fire.".

He seems only slightly reassured but still was shifting his eyes at the lights blinking out in the distance. I decided to try to ease his nerves a bit with some talking. "Let's get your attention away from the creepy lights. Tell me about yourself. What were your friends name.".

He looked on for a moment before answering. "There were five of us that grouped together after we woke up. You already know me and Taylor. Taylor was a hunter while I was more of the builder of our group. There was Naomi, a girl who was sort of a farmer and knew the plant life of the area. Brandon was the guy who didn't really have a specialty but contributed with everything. And Damien-", he stopped talking at the thought of the fifth member of their group.

"Let me guess, he was the one who was killed?".

He nodded. "He was the leader of the group. Always encouraging everyone and helping out the best he could. When the raiders came he tried to reason with them. He wanted to find some sort of peace agreement. His reward was getting a spear shoved through him.". His voice trailed off. "You know, this whole thing was fucked up from the beginning. First we get put on an island filled with things that belong in either the ground or a museum. Then you find friends that could help you survive here. That almost makes it better. And now this.", tears began to form around his eyes.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I agree with you that this whole thing is messed up. I do. Although this place seems like a scientist's dream, it's still real to us and were far away from home. But look on the bright side. You have friends that helped you get this far. ANd I promise you, i'll help you get them back. Besides, these assholes owe me for hurting my friend as well.". I look over to Sam's sleeping form with the baby _Yutyrannus_ cuddled up next to her. A smile came to my face at the site of it.

My train of thought was broken as a crash from the forest and one of the _Troodons_ let out a screech before hearing a sickening crunch. The sudden noise caused everyone to wake up and look around at what caused it.

All was quiet until heavy footfalls could be heard coming our way. We grabbed whatever weapons were nearby and prepared ourselves for what was coming.

We held our breath as the creature emerged from the shadows. It was a theropod dinosaur, bigger than an _Baryonyx_ but smaller than a _Yutyrannu_ s. It was purplish in color and had a line of feathers running down its back. In its big jaws, the corpse of a dead _Troodon_ was hanging within them. It's eyes were shining bright in the firelight, giving of a sinister glow.

It gave a low growl towards us and we raised our weapons at the bigger predator. However, the dinosaur never got anywhere closer towards us. The light from the campfire was irritating it and it had a meal already in its jaws.

It stared at the humans in front of it for a few seconds before turning around and heading back into the forest. We could hear its footfalls as it moved further and further away from us. Nobody got much sleep after that.

 _The next morning….._

We were all grumpy as we got up from the rough night and ready for the rest of the journey. As we got ready, we took a few glances towards the trail of footprints leading off into the forest before going in the opposite direction.

We traveled for a few hours before coming across a shallow river. Since it was to shallow for any piranhas could get through, it should be a safe cross. What we didn't count on were the Kentrosaurus.

Sam was the first to spot the medium sized herbivore emerging from the woods and was about to get a drink. That was until it spotted us and let out a bellow in warning. We tried to move away from it but it soon chargers at us with only a few seconds to get out of the way of its spikes. Instead of engaging the creature, we climbed a nearby tree to get away from it. The only one who wasn't in the tree was Binda. The reason was the two dinosaurs were _ignoring_ each other. Must have been an adaptation between the two species.

Basically we were stuck up there for an hour while an angry spiked dinosaur was barking at us. It didn't help that the baby Yuty wouldn't stop egging it on by also barking at it. Eventually the Kentro got bored and moved further down river.

After that whole fiasco progress was relatively good as we are now only a few miles away from the twin peaks.

As we got closer we started to see signs of human activity. There were an large amount of stumps from cut down trees and also the smell of fire was heavy in the air. On the ground, several footprints were leading in both directions, with a mix of animal footprints as well. I hour later, we finally came across the camp. We got to a high enough advantage point to scope out the area.

The camp was massive, sitting at the base of one of the peaks. A couple hundred yards away to the east was, to our surprise, a coastline with waves crashing on the shore. The entire area was cleared of trees, with only buildings inside of it. The camp was surrounded by a fifty foot tall wooden wall that nearly encircled the entire base. But the most interesting thing was what was going on inside the wall.

There were several buildings of various sizes from small shacks to a massive one that looked like it fit a couple of _Diplodocus_ inside it. There were watchtowers situated around the camp with men manning them. The smell of burning wood and other substances was heavy in the air. We could see people moving around inside the complex but the most surprising thing was that some people were riding on dinosaurs. I was slightly amazed at seeing people with actual saddles riding around on various creatures. Most were riding on raptors while one or two were on top of a Carno. But that amazement quickly disappeared when I realized who those people were.

The men on the dinosaurs were barking orders at the people walking, I could see one person whipping them. The people walking were what looked like being forced to move supplies towards another one of the bigger building were what sounded like construction was coming from inside.

The complex was one of the most disgusting things I had ever seen. Just seeing people being treated like slaves was already pissing me off. And also, what were they building in there?

I was brought back to reality by Marcus speaking up. "Christ man, there has to be over a hundred people in there. I never that there were that many people on the island.".

"Do you see your friends?", Sam asked. Taylor was scanning the area trying to find them but with no luck.

"Damn It, I can't tell anyone apart in there. I'm worried that the only way to find them was to go down there ourselves.".

I shook my head. "No thats too dangerous right now, we don't know what else is in there". I thought for a moment before coming up with answer. "I think we should scope out the area first before we go in and rescue them. Try to find an advantage point.". Although Taylor tried to protest at first, saying we don't have time, she eventually agreed that it might be best to gather intel first.

So we waited. We continued observing the camp for several days to find anything useful. Since we were dangerously close to the enemy, we didn't dare start a fire. This was especially dangerous due to not knowing the full extent of the wildlife in the area. Two of us would go observe every couple of hours while the rest of us would stay back with the animals and supplies.

Finally, after several days, we got the intel we needed. We knew the locations, guard rotations and everything. Now all we had to wait was the perfect time to strike. Luckily, that time was right around the corner.

* * *

 **And thats the end of that chapter. Sorry for the lateness of it. I was busy all last week and I was slightly under the weather. But enough of that, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Leave a review if you have any questions and i'm still looking for a name for the baby** _ **Yutyrannus**_ **. See you guys on the next one.**

 **-Kaiju**


	11. Chapter 10: Advance on the Camp

**Welcome you wonderful bastards to the next chapter of Primal Warriors. I just want to say that i'm really surprised to have hit 500 views by the time this chapter goes out. Its a lot more than survivetheark thats for sure. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: ARK is owned by Studio Wildcard. I'm just someone who likes to make stories about it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Advance on the Camp

 _Middle of the Night…._

As the darkness came to the land, the raider's began to lit the torches around the camp. They manned the watchtowers to be on the lookout for any threats to the camp, animal or human. As the sun began to set, the guards were on high alert in case a problem arose. But as the night continued, their alertness began to dwindle. And as midnight came to pass, the men in the watchtowers began to drift off, some even falling asleep. This left a perfect opportunity for an ambush.

Five individuals moved into the camp. Four of them were human, covered in dark clothes that allowed them to blend in with the darker terrain. The fifth was an animal with a feline appearance, and although its body wasn't dark in coloration, it was more quiet than the others, silently trotting past them without making a sound.

They moved under the nearest tower so they wouldn't be seen. One of the humans motioned upwards to the creature and it climbed the tower with no noise occupying it. A few seconds later, a surprised grunt could be heard before hearing a muffled crunch. Before they knew it, the animal leapt from the tower down towards them with only a slight thud. Two of the humans moved towards the nearest building while the others were discussing with each other in low voices.

"Stay here and keep a lookout for us. If someone comes by do whatever you need to do to get out. You got this right?" Alex said to Marcus who was slightly nervous. "Yea I just kind of wish we I had the assassin right next to us" he said, motioning to Diego. Alex smiled, "You know the plan, we need him. Besides, you have the easy job. It's going to be much harder for us". Alex began to turn before Marcus grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Make sure she will be safe. I don't know if you noticed but she is kinda reckless" he said, referring to Taylor. Alex nodded before moving with the rest of the group. Diego trotted after him while Marcus climbed the tower to be on lookout.

The building we were hiding behind was some sort of armory. The door was locked but Taylor choked the guard out and grabbed the key off him. The man wa swiftly taken cared of and we moved inside to see what was in there. Inside were dozens of weapons, ranging from baskets full of arrows to even some metal weapons as well. How these people managed to make these kind of weapons were beyond Alex but he pushed those thoughts behind him. Instead he grabbed a large ax with a metal head on it. to use in self-defense. Although his bone knife was good it probably would be ineffective in combat if trouble came and a bow an arrow would not work in close range.

I looked over to see Sam and Taylor stocking up as well. I could Taylor grabbing what looked like a metal club and Sam grabbing a quiver full of an assortment of arrows alongside a bow.

Thankfully we were able to scout out this location easily. After seeing different types of weapons from our vantage point going in and out of the structure, we were able to map out the area and have some sort of reference point. We knew north of the armory was one of the "houses" that housed the workers. Our goal was to try to find Taylor & Marcus's friends and to also get as many people out of this hellhole as possible. We were worried about what was going on in the larger building where most of the workers were going and we figured the more "labor" they lose the slower their progress will be. Plus we could free the people being confined here and let them get as far away from here as possible.

We ducked down behind some crates as a patrol walked past us. It was two men walking alongside a raptor. I silently cursed to myself. Although the men walking would be easy to evade, the raptor would be a different story. It would probably sniff us out quick and our cover would be blown.

Thankfully a giant reptile helped us out in this situation. The raptor began to sniff around and turned its attention towards us when Diego leapt from the crates and tackled the raptor to the ground, crushing the neck within its jaws and killing it instantly. The two men were stunned long enough for me and Taylor to take them out respectively. I slit the neck of the one I was handling and Taylor, quite gruesome, bashed the head of the other one with her new club. We then moved the bodies over to a hidden area and continued to move towards the building.

Once we got there, we took note of the two guards standing in front of the torch lit entrance to the building. Although they appeared to be at attention, on closer inspection it looked like they were half awake with one of them leaning against the wall for support.

Sam took aim with her bow and fired one of the arrows towards the one that was more awake. I could see the surprise look on his face as an arrow pierced his chest before falling to the ground. Dead. His partner barely had time to react before Diego, who was mobile before the arrow even hit its target, lept onto the man. The man began to scream before the gorgonopsid clamped its jaws around his head, muffling the screams. He then twisted his head, and we could hear a muffled snap all the way from our hiding spot. Moving quickly, we found the keys on the body that Diego took down (which was kind of disturbing to see the neck at such an odd angle) and we silently moved in.

The people inside heard the commotion outside and were getting up from their "beds", which were more like individual spaces on the floor, and started making noise. We quickly hushed them and Sam grabbed one of the torches to see how many people were inside. I counted around 30 people that were in rags and were trying to back away from us. Taylor stepped forward and removed her face covering to speak with them.

"It's alright everyone we're not here to hurt you. We're here to get you guys out of here and someplace safe". One of the labors spoke up, "How do we know you're not one of them? What if this is some kind of test?". Taylor closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, " I know you are all afraid, trust me, but if you want to escape this miserable place, than I advise you to listen to us. Clear?". The workers looked at each other and mumbled amongst themselves. This got me nervous. _Did Taylor scare them more by what she said? What if they become to afraid to leave_. Thankfully, those fears were dashed aside as, one by one, the workers started to get up and move outside. The first ones out almost jumped in surprise at the sight of Diego, but Sam beckoned towards them to follow her and they happily obliged. I turned back to Taylor looking at everyone's faces to try and find her friends. When she couldn't find them, she grabbed the nearest worker and asked them. After she described them, the man's eyes got sad and his next words were like a slap to Taylor's face. "I'm sorry ma'am, but the one that's named Brandon is dead. He was made an example of when he defied the masters".

Taylor looked downcast but stood up straight. "Well, at least he didn't go out with his tail between his legs. What about the other one. Naomi?". The man thought for a second before shaking his head. "There's no one by that name in this building. However, there are other houses for the workers around various parts of the complex.".

Taylor looked at me and before I could say it's to dangerous to go looking at the other buildings at this point in time, my ears perked up on some sort of sound. My eyes went wide as I realized that the mission was going to be a lot more difficult.

It was the sound of a horn being blared. Our cover has been blown.

I wasted no time in getting everyone that was still inside to get out as quickly as possible. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I yelled pulling people out as the workers, now realizing what was going on, began to run towards our entrance. By the time the horn was blown, only a few people managed to get out of the compound through our entrance. Most of them were still stuck inside.

We began to run, but the raiders were already there. Some of them were throwing bolas at the running workers, tangling them up in rope so they would fall to the grown and be at the mercy of the raiders. Some workers started to fight back, as some of them somehow managed to grab weapons from the broken to armory. I could even see Diego leaping on one attacker and tearing him to pieces while the man was screaming the whole time. One of the buildings managed to catch itself on fire (probably from one the escapees) and I could hear screaming from within. The odds would have been in our favor my sheer numbers alone. But there was still one factor that put us at a disadvantage.

A loud roar behind us alerted us to a man riding on a massive _Carnotaurus_. A scarred, scaly bulldog face with two horns on its head glared at us and the fire casted a deadly glow over it. The rider had what looked like he was carrying some sort of lance and as the carnivorous dinosaur came charging art us, he lowered his weapon down at us. Realizing the danger we were in I knew we had to get out.

"EVERYONE RUN!" I yelled, which thankfully caused everyone to thankfully haul ass towards the opening.

The opening was just a trench under the wall which was was hidden behind some bushes. Marcus found it earlier when we were out scouting for a possible entrance. It looked like some sort of animal tried to dig under it but gave up after several trips or was killed. Either way, the hole was big enough to allow people to move in and out with ease.

We ran towards the hole with a pissed off dinosaur gaining on us. The raiders, who saw that they were now at an advantage, were bolstered by the rider and quickly joined the chase.

I was moving with the others when I heard someone cry out in surprise. I turned around and saw to my horror Sam lying on the ground with rope wrapped around her legs. One of the raiders must have nailed her with a bola.

I ran back to her just as one of the raiders reached her. Before he could even touch her, I grabbed my new axe and swung it around at him. I could see the fear in his eyes as the axe blade came down into its head, nearly cleaving his head with the force of it. I yanked the weapon out and pulled out my knife and began cutting the rope. I heard Sam call out to me and I turned around to see the Carno bearing down at us. At the speed it was going, we wouldn't have been able to get out of the way. Either the Carno goring us with its horns or its rider spearing us would be the end.

Luckily, we had some luck on our side. I could see a blur running towards the dinosaur and a second later Diego was leaping at the bigger predator. But the gorgonopsid wasn't after the Carno. It found its true target.

It lept at the rider, who so happened to be preoccupied to see the panther like reptile leap at him. Before he even knew it, Diego knocked him off the Carno's back and crushed the man's neck, killing him.

But the danger was far from over. Now free from the control of the human on its back, the Carno reared its head up to the sky and bellowed. It turned towards the raiders and began to attack them, which was a reasonable enough answer for them to get the hell out of dodge. I finished the ropes and pulled Sam towards our feet and then we took off running.

Just as we neared the bushes however, I could feel the earth shaking under our feet. Thinking quickly, I pulled Sam to the side as the Carno came barrelling past us. The creature turned around and roared at us. Apparently, it was more interested in us than the raiders.

Knowing that it had to go down, I pulled out my axe as Sam grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow into it. The Carno wasted no time in attacking and we barely dodged out of the way as it charged at us. The thing about Carnos is that, despite how fast they are, they could only run fast in a straight line. We kept this routine going as Sam continued to fire arrows into it. It was covered in several arrows but they weren't doing nearly enough to even stop it.

Our saving grace was Diego, again. _Seriously, I have to reward this overgrown lizard for the amount of help tonight_. The gorgonopsid lept onto the bigger animal's neck and sank its claws into it. While that wasn't enough to bring it down, the Carno's front part of its body couldn't handle the extra weight and and was brought down towards the ground. Seeing this chance, I grabbed the axe and brought it down onto its head with such force I could hear the bone breaking and the axe blade cleaving the brain. The dying animal let out a low gurgle before collapsing to the ground dead.

While this was going on, the raiders managed to regroup and were heading towards our direction. I grabbed my axe and Diego lept off the now dead Carno and we ran towards our entrance. Although Diego was much bigger than us he managed to slip through easily first and allowed us to move quickly. But by then the enemy managed to catch up to us. One of them grabbed both our legs as we moved through but his reward was my foot to his face and one of Sam's arrows through his arm.

After we got through, we hauled ass through the jungle. We could hear the raiders yelling and following at us and when I turned around I could see torches following after us. We would have been done if it wasn't for some other lights heading towards them. A second later I could hear an animal screeching and men screaming behind us. The Troodons must have been hungry that night.

After about a half hour we looked back and saw that we shook off the enemy following us. A growl above us made us jump but all it was Diego as he leapt down from the branches over us and walked towards us. His fangs were stained red and his hair was covered in dust and ash. We looked at each other's face and even in the moonlight we could see we also looked worse for wear. We shared a quick laugh before heading back towards camp.

When we got there, we were crestfallen at the sight before usx. Not everyone we rescued made it back. By doing a quick headcount, less than a dozen of the survivors managed to make it, the others either killed or captured. I could see the fear in their eyes but there was some relief in them as well. They were still a little scared partially due to the sight of Binda and the baby Yuty laying down nearby. Taylor and Marcus weren't making things any better.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed to be on lookout!" Taylor was yelling at Marcus, who was getting mad at Taylor's reaction. Luckily, the baby noticed us at this moment and gave out a happy squeak, which it then stumbled after us, causing the escapees to quickly move out of the way. Sam picked it up and started stroking its feathers which caused it to start purring and we walked over to the siblings.

Relief was in their eyes as they realized we were safe. Taylor gave Sam a hug before letting go due to the little dinosaur in her arms protesting being squished. "I'm so glad you guys are ok. What happened?" she said. We looked at each other before i spoke up. "Well, we had to deal with a rampaging Carno but we took care of it quickly" I said, showing the blood stained axe in my hand. I could hear some murmurs from the others at the sight of it, but I wasn't listing and instead turned my attention back towards Marcus. "What happened? We barely made it out after hearing the horn" I asked him.

He sighed before giving his answer. "One of the guards came by the tower before I could warn you. I had to deal with him while the horn went off. I don't know how you guys lost your cover" his eyes turned downcast, "I heard you guys couldn't find them". I looked towards Taylor who looked like she was on the verge of tears. She hadn't told him yet. "Marcus, i'm sorry but they already killed Brandon". I could see his body slump at the news and he turned around and walked towards the edge of camp. His sister followed after him to try and talk to him.

While the siblings were talking, I looked towards the others around the camp before talking with them. "Is anyone hurt?" I asked which thankfully I heard several no's. I nodded my head before pointing to one of our bags. "There's food in that bag over there but there's not a lot so go easy on it". Some of them moved towards the bag before a woman spoke up "What's going to happen?".

I thought for a second before answering. "We have to keep moving. We managed to lose the raiders for now but they would be looking for us in the morning. There's a river nearby that we could head towards. We have some spare bows and some spears so if anyone's good enough grab one before we head out. It's going to be a long night".

The ones without weapons moved towards ours and grabbed some while the others sat down to get some rest. I looked over to see Sam looking at me and I asked her what's wrong. "Are you sure we should be moving? Everyone here looked like thev'e been through hell and back". I sighed but silently agreed with her. These people were in no condition to be travelling far distances. Hell, we shouldn't be either. But the raiders most likely have other plans. " I don't like it either but as soon as the sun comes up they would be soon after us. The river is probably our safest bet for now but we have to get as much distance from here as possible". I could tell she didn't like it but she nodded her head and we left it at that.

I looked over at the others and saw their tired faces. I closed my eyes and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes knowing that there won't be any for a while. _This is going to be a long night_.

* * *

 **And with that there's the next chapter of the story. Now I want to point some things out.**

 **First off, were slowly coming to the end of this particular story. However, I plan to make a series of this and make later entries. After this one however i'm going to start on another series and a different franchise.**

 **I see a couple of reviews with name selections for the baby. While I appreciate the support, these names are not exactly what I'm looking for. Although it looks nitpicky, the names I was thinking of were more symbolic types then some generic human names. I do appreciate people helping though.**

 **With those comments out of the way, I would always ask that you leave a review if you have any questions. I'll see you guys on the next one.**

 **-Kaiju**


	12. Chapter 11: New Home

**Hello you wonderful bastards and welcome to another chapter! Not much to say really…. Hope you guys are having a wonderful day. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs not the rights to the game itself. That would be Studio Wildcard.**

* * *

Chapter 11: New Home

 _Alex's P.O.V._

We traveled for several days through the jungle while following the river towards the coast. This was made difficult due to the party now consisting of over a dozen people, not including the animals. We were all tired and exhausted, some of us suffering from sun exposure having barely slept due to being constantly being chased by the raiders, who seem really intent on catching us.

We put distance between them but we could tell they were still hunting us by the light of their fires at night. So we kept moving, knowing that if they catch up to us then it would be all over. So we pressed on.

That still didn't mean that we couldn't stop and rest. Although most of the party was pretty fit, we had to regain our energy in case something happens. Like right now as we were all taking a quick break in the midday heat after we found a secluded area. It was next to a small, but fast moving creek which allowed us to refill our water supply. Although we had plenty of water containers to store it in, with over fifteen people in the group water was running out fast.

Sadly, not all of us could rest. To find a place which allows us to make a stand, we sent out two people to scout ahead. This time it was Taylor and one of the others we rescued.

Thinking about Taylor, all I could feel is remorse for her. She was hoping to find her friends in that camp and the only reward was one of them dead and the other one still stuck there. She wanted to go straight back there but we had to almost force her not to go back there. It took the combined efforts of me and her brother to reason with her that it would be a suicide mission in their current situation. Although she finally agreed and stayed put, her anger never simmered down in the slightest. At one point she almost yelled at one of the escapees but Marcus intervened at the last second.

Which is why I sent her off to scout ahead and try to find anything of use. I even asked Aaron to go with her.

Being one of the workers, he was one of the tougher and kinder ones of the group. Although a year or two younger than me and smaller than me, I was impressed by his dedication to keep moving to keep everyone safe. Out of everyone, he never complained once during the whole trip and would help people who were having difficulty with the travel. After talking with him, it turned out he was one of the first to be taken and he helped others cope with being in that camp. Although he was mostly stoic at first glance, I could tell that he held resentment towards the kidnappers. _Hmmmm, small world I guess_.

Thats the reason I sent him out with Taylor, because if there's anyone to weather out the storm that is her frustration, it would be him.

I sat on a rock by the creek with the baby _Yutyrannus_ sleeping next to me. Well more like toddler by this point. The little one has grown to be the size of a large dog and was growing fast. This made Sam sad due to her not being able to hold it anymore. Although it did look cute, I had to reminder her that she would almost definitely hold him forever.

Speaking of the devil, as I was looking at the little dinosaur, Sam sat down next to me to rest and talk to me. "Well everyone's now resting and all we have to do is wait for Taylor and Aaron to get back". She looked over towards the baby before asking. "How's the little guy doing?".

I shrugged. "He's doing fine. Finally used up all his energy thankfully". Earlier he was running around and disturbed a Pego that was foraging. Although we got some nice meat from that Pego, we now have to keep a closer eye on him in case he decides to mess with something bigger.

I looked away towards Marcus who was sitting by Diego and Binda sharpening a spear. I leaned over towards Sam and asked, "How's he doing?". She sighed and looked at him as well, "Doing better than his sister thats for sure, although he isn't saying much". She looked back towards me. "How long are we going to keep this up Alex? We've been running for almost a week and have no idea where to go".

I let out a sigh of my own. "Honestly Sam, I have no idea. We have to get these people somewhere safe. We can't just abandon them". I looked at Sam and saw the worry on her face. "Look…." I tried to reassure her. "Let's just wait for Taylor and Aaron to get back and see where that leads us".

She was about to say something when we heard shouting coming from the forest. I grabbed my axe and got ready but it was just Aaron sprinting towards the group. He stopped right in front of me out of breath before managing to say, " Taylor….. Found…. Something". I looked at him and nodded before looking at Sam. "You wanna go check it out?". She nodded so I called over Marcus who was curious at what was going on, "can you keep watch and make sure everyone's ready to move? Apparently your sister found something and we're going to go check it out".

He agreed to it and me and Sam were about to set off but before that I called over Diego to come over with us. The reptile got up from where it was resting and trotted over to us, much to the nervousness of the others. Even though the escapees have been around the animals for a while, these large predators still gave them a scare on the occasion (it certainly didn't help when Diego randomly decides to jump in front of us from the trees). Their "master" might have scared them or the wild predators cause them this scare. Who knows.

After calling over Diego, we started heading out towards the direction Aaron came from. He led the way while me and Sam followed behind him with Diego and, which surprise no one, the baby _Yutyrannus_. We traveled for a good fifteen minutes before coming across a ravine.

The massive cut in the earth went at least fifty feet high and was covered in dense foliage, some of it growing out of the cracks in the rocks itself. Because of this, it blocked out the sunlight and made the path through the ravine covered in darkness. Up ahead, I could see a bend in the path that blocked the view on the opposite side. The path was wide enough for a large Paracer or maybe a _Diplodocus_ to walk through with plenty of room in spare.

I looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow, which he then responded, " I know it looks sketchy but trust me, we discovered it and saw the other side, I think you might like what's over there".

Going against my better judgment, we headed into the dark ravine to find out what was on the other side. All around us, the call of birds were surrounding us, there nests in the many branches of the trees. Whenever a particularly loud one called out the bay always perked it's head up but stuck close to me and Sam. We went around the bend and we could see light through the leafage fifty feet away. When we finally got through we were amazed at what we saw.

It was a cove, so large that it covered probably a square mile of space. It was surrounded by high walls of stone which surrounded the area except for an opening on the far end, which had a small river leading out to the ocean. There was a strand of white beach that split the water from the land that stretched around the entirety of the cove The land was covered in numerous plant life, from low bushes to tall palm trees. Although there were some animals here and there, I could see no carnivores in the area, at least not any large ones. The place seemed like a perfect place for sanctuary.

I could see Taylor sitting on a rock close to the surf, with what looked like she was enjoying the warm sun. We walked over to her which caused her to turn around and smile at us. "Hey guys, welcome to my cove!" she yelled.

We ran over to her as she lept off her "perch" and greated us. "How the hell did you find this?" I asked.

"We were moving through the jungle when a Pego decided to creep up on us and steal my water skin. I chased it over here and then I found this" she answered.

I looked around the area before asking, "Is there any other entrances?"

She shook her head. "None that I have seen. The only one's I have found are in the ravine and the open ocean".

I thought for a second before answering, "Well, it looks like we have an entrance where we could funnel the enemy through. Me and Aaron will get the others and be back in a bit."

After all was said and done we got the rest of our party together and got them situated inside the cove. Everyone was overjoyed to find somewhere safe to stay, some of them even getting in the water to try and cool off. The changed however when the animals decided to enjoy the new area.

The animals had different reactions when they arrived. Diego decided to be lazy and climb the nearest large branch in the shade and take a nap. The baby was divided between exploring everything in sight or trying to annoy Diego. And Binda, having been away from deep water for a while, dived into the deeper part of the water to look for something to eat. But thats when things got weird.

We could occasionally see Binda surfacing for brief minutes to get some air before going back down under. She then came back to shore and to our surprise she had something in her mouth. The thing was, it wasn't a fish or some waterbird. It was a giant shrimp creature.

The monster was easily four feet long. I could tell the species was a type of _Anomalocaris_ , mostly due to the large "feelers" that were part of its mouth and the big compound eyes sticking out. The creature was thrashing around in Binda's jaws before the much larger predator crushed the shell and finishing the animal off. Unfortunately this entire incident was witnessed by the others. Let's just say that everyone stayed closer to shore after that.

After everyone cooled off however, we had to discuss something important. I gathered everyone over to discuss our next plan of action. "Alright everyone I know we have been traveling and want to relax but this is important. The enemy is at the most two days from us and they will find this place. I'm open for any suggestions".

One of the runaways, Ashley, gave a suggestion. "There's only one entrance aside from the sea and the raiders don't have any boats. Why can't we just block off the entrance or make them go through a sort of funnel?".

I smiled and nodded at her words. She was the youngest in the group, only around seventeen, but she had a quick wit and she knew the area around here before she was finally captured (she apparently has been on the island as long as me at the least) which helped us survive the trip here.

I turned looked back towards the others and continued, "Well, you heard the lady, lets get to work".

We started by cutting down the nearby trees and got people to sharpen some of them into large spikes. We also made several spears and bows with the leftover wood to have weapons for everyone. After that we hunted the nearby animals to gain their hide so we could make spike walls. There was a small herd of _Diprotodon_ and several good size dinosaurs that had plenty of hide on was difficult as some of the runaways have never hunted the larger animals. It didn't help when one Trike got too close for comfort and nearly gored one of the humans if it weren't for the intervention of me and Diego.

After acquiring our materials we put together our spike walls. While some of us held spike in place, others tied them together with a combination of hide and fiber. When all was said and done we had at least eight spiked walls available for our disposal. We moved them towards the ravine and placed them in pairs in various places. The idea was to keep the enemy from bringing in larger mounts like Carno's which would prove difficult and bring our demise. Although humans and maybe Raptors could easily get through, being forced to move through small places can go to our advantage.

After the spiked walls were put into place, our last job was to make the groups life comfortable. We set up camp not too far from the shore and in a dryer place. With our remainder dried out dinosaur hide and sticks, some of the others made makeshift tents for us to sleep in and use the giant marsupial's fur we hunted earlier coat as blankets. There was a large campfire at the center of the tents and people were cooking meat on it and eating it with berries and various vegetables found around the area.

I walked towards the camp and saw that some people were either making torchers or still eating. A sort of chirp nearby made me look over to see Ashley feeding what looked like a little dinosaur with a long feather coming out of its head. The little Compy was staring up at her and the only movement was when she tossed a tiny piece of meat at it where it snapped its jaws with almost lightning speed before chirping some more. The girl enjoyed the little guy so I left her be. I went to talk to the others to set up the rest of the plan of action. Although our time here got a little easier, the next few days will test us.

 _Couple of day's later…_

It wasn't long before we could hear them at the entrance. We knew they were coming, we could see the smoke from their fires as they got closer to our position. Earlier, Aaron went out to scout on their numbers and reported that their was at least ten people and a couple of raptors in the war party. They must have thought that they can handle a bunch of labors and some workers. They were about to regret their decision.

The foliage hanging from the cliff walls of the ravine were dense in several places which allowed humans and animals of certain sizes to hide in from wary eyes. Which is what some of us were doing.

There were five of us which consisted of me, Sam, Taylor, Ashley, Aaron and another runaway by the name of Noah. Being a big guy he was able to hold hi own despite his occasional nervousness.

Diego was also hiding in the trees nearby in an overhanging branch so he could drop down on an unsuspecting raider. We were all covered in a makeshift "ghillie" suit of branches that let us better blend in with the plants. We each had our weapons ready with Sam and me having our bows and the others with spears. Ashley had her recently tamed Compy, which she named Speedy, stay near the front of the entrance and warn us when the enemy arrived.

Despite the number of people in the area, the atmosphere was thick with silence. None of wanted to make a sound as any sort of noise of loud noise might blow our position. Which is why a couple of us jumped when we heard Speedy let out a loud cry.

I looked towards the forest floor and saw for a brief moment the tiny dinosaur zipping through the brush on the ravine floor before my ears picked up talking coming from the entrance. Most of it was complaining about the spikes and I could also hear the snorting of the Raptors along with it.

Soon I could see the first person moving past the spikes and moving closer towards our position. Soon, the rest of the party moved forward along with it. Eight people were on the ground while two of them were on raptors. For hunters, they were noticeably sloppy in their approach, being loud in their movements and not caring about their surroundings at all.

I looked towards Sam and nodded towards her. She silently nocked an arrow and took aim at one of the hunters. A split second later, she let loose the projectile and the arrow slammed into the side of the man, knocking him to the ground. The others in his group pulled out their weapons, but by then it was too late.

With a loud roar Diego lept off his branch and landed on top of the nearest rider, forcing the raptor underneath to the ground, with one of the raptors pinned we leapt down onto the enemy to finish them off.

The only difficult part was dealing with the other raptor. With the first one swiftly killed by Diego, I focused on the living one and nearly lost my arm before swing my axe down onto his head, killing it. The rider couldn't get off in time and was crushed beneath his mount but a swift swing to the neck finished the job. I turned around to see 3 men dead with arrows that pierced their vitals. Sam's work obviously.

With half of the party already dead the others stood no chance. I could see Taylor swinging that club of hers and crushing the skull of one of them before elbowing the gut of another that tried to sneak up on her. The runaways were each handling their own and quickly managed to kill their opponents with their spears. When everything was done we all stood their for a few seconds to catch our breaths. The whole fight only lasted a few minutes but the end result was better than we hoped.

Realization settled in and everyone started high fiving each other. I helped Sam down from her perch and we shared a smile before turning towards the group. They were now looking at us with the next set of instructions.

"Good job everyone we one our first battle but this is far from the end. Let's loot these bodies and try to find their camp to see if they have anything useful" I said. They nodded and they soon got to work. I looked towards the entrance of the ravine from outside of the cove and let out a sigh. _We can do this_.

* * *

 **FINALLY I FINISHED THIS ON TIME! *ahem* sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had some difficulties with writing some parts of it. Before I wrap this up I just want to address a review from an earlier chapter.**

 **Babull: I call it Yuty because I'm abbreviating Yutyrannus. Despite me being a dinosaur nerd it's easier for me to abbreviate the names than writing out the whole thing. Example, Carno instead of** _ **Carnotaurus**_ **.**

 **With that done I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I'll see you on the next one. Leave a review if you have a comment, question or criticism ( it's always good to have some of that)**

 **-Kaiju**


	13. Chapter 12: Fight for Survival

**I'M ALLLLIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEE! How's it going you wonderful bastards and welcome to another chapter of Primal Warriors. I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was going through a move recently followed up by a vacation. To top that off i've been working on a new that out of the way, enjoy the reading.**

 **P.S.: This story has hit 1000 views by the time this chapter comes out. Thank you all for giving this story a read.**

 **I do not own ARK. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 12. Fight for Survival

 _Several weeks later…._

The war party moved through the jungle, eyes open for any kind of danger. The group consisted of six individuals, five humans with one of them on top of a Raptor. They were uneasy, rightfully so. Over the past couple of weeks, members of their tribe have gone missing, looking for the escaped slaves. Although there were only a few missing, the boss was adamant on finding them, to discourage the others from making the same decision.

The party moved on not knowing that in the trees above them, a pair of eyes were staring at them. They creature didn't move except its eyes, which followed them as the party moved through the underbrush. Without a sound, the animal moved to another tree, silently following them as they got closer to their destination.

As the party was nearing a clearing, they heard a loud cry that sounded like a bird. They turned towards it and the source and found out it was a little green Compy standing on a fallen log. The little dinosaur was staring at them until they moved towards it, which caused it to scurry off into the bushes.

They stared at the spot for a couple of seconds, unease creeping up on them, without the dinosaur, the only sound was the slight breathing of the raptors…

They paused, listening at the surrounding jungle. Normally, it would be alive with the sound of insects, frogs, and birds, but there was only silence from the trees. Only one thing could shut the forest up. A _predator_.

Realizing that they were in the open, they moved quickly back towards the tree line. As soon as they reached it however, the leading man let out a cry and fell down with an arrow sticking out of his chest. The others looked around and saw movement from the trees. Soon, they were surrounded by several figures, covered in plants to blend in with the surrounding jungle.

Not wasting any time, the raiders charged at this new enemy, the raptor snarling before charging as well.

However, before they could do anything, a loud roar could be heard. A second later, a large body came bursting out of the forest, it's footsteps causing the ground to shake as it closed in in the smaller dinosaur.

The creature was large, slightly smaller than a Carno, but still dwarfing the nearby raptor. It was covered in dark green scales, making it to blend in with the surrounding jungle. A blade like horn rested on top of it's nose while another pair rested above it's eyes. It's razor sharp fangs identified it as a carnivore, it mouth salivating at the sight of the smaller creature in front of it.

The man on top of the raptor tried to get away from the rampaging _Ceratosaur,_ but it was too late. The raptor screamed as the much larger dinosaur crashed into it, the larger predators jaws clamped along it's back. The man screamed as the jaws also got his legs, crushing them beyond repair and filling the air with a sickening _crunch_.

The Cera picked up the raptor with its powerful jaws, then proceeded to shake it's head violently, tearing into the flesh with its razor sharp teeth. The man on top fell to the ground, but only his upper torso, his legs still within the Cera's mouth. The raptor, on the other hand, died as the violent action punctured several of its organs. As the man lay dying on the ground, he could see a figure standing over him with an object in their hand.

While the "fight" with the dinosaurs was going on, the battle around them was shortly wrapping up. Although the war party fought to their fullest, they were simply outnumbered, including the looming dinosaur standing nearby. The last fighter finally fell to an spear to the chest.

As the dust finally cleared, one of the fighters removed his "helmet", revealing a head of messy brown hair.

"Alright everyone", Alex called out, "let's clean this mess up and see what they got". As everyone moved to loot the bodies, he walked over to the Cera who was busily munching on the raptor. As he got close, the dino noticed him and let out a growl of warning before returning to his meal. Alex was cautious around the big beast, knowing that it wasn't quite tame like some of the other animals.

He remembered when they first encountered the predator a couple weeks back. A group of them were out on a hunting expedition when they came across the Cera. And by came, that they almost were either trampled underneath by the creature or caught in its jaws. THey didn't notice it until it was right on top of them.

They managed to get out of its path in time and Sam got to try out her new arrows on it. After making a mixture of dark berries that make animals become drowsy and spoiled meat, these "Narco" arrows were efficient at taking down the theropod. Once it was down, they fed it meat while it was in its tranquilized state. As it was eating during this time period, it surprisingly got used to us. By the time it was back to its normal self, it acted like a tame animal and helped us hunt.

But there was one problem, it didn't like to share. After the first snap at one of the tribesmen, it became clear that it still was feral in a way. Even when they brought it back to base the others were not thrilled with a large carnivore in the area. But it stayed a little far from camp, and didn't attack anyone. Except when food was involved.

"Aran….." I spoke to the Cera, using his given name to try and calm him down. "It's ok, it's me, I just wanted to see something". He wasn't having it and growled some more at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Ashley with a smirk on her face. "I'll handle this Lex, don't get your arm bitten off just because you don't have the right touch". She walked over towards Aran, who in turn got excited at the site of her. Out of all the members of the tribe. She was the only one able to get the _Ceratosaur_ to listen. Alex was amazed at this girl. Only seventeen and able to calm down a dangerous creature.

As Ashley had Aran distracted, I went in to inspect the body. Although it was all torn up from multiple bites, he could easily see that the saddle was still intact. However, the rider's legs were still attached to the saddle. Although he didn't shy away from gore, he didn't enjoy moving the legs to take off the saddle. Once that was done, he removed the saddle to allow Aran to continue his feast.

As he made his way back towards the group, a large shape landed next to me. Diego gave off a slight purr and rubbed against me. Although it might have been brushing me lightly, the strength of the gorgonopsid nearly made me stumble and fall over. Smiling to the predator, I scratched the back of his ears before noticing Sam giving the thumbs up that everything was ready to go. After making sure the bodies were hidden from prying human eyes, we moved off.

The hike back was little over an hour away. It might of been shorter walk if it wasn't for the dense jungle around us. Eventually, we managed to make it to the entrance of the cove and before long we were greeted by the site of the base.

After many weeks, the area has upgraded in living conditions. There were now several log cabins scattered about with two larger ones sitting near a large fire pit. One of them was to house the extra supplies which includes weapons, tools, clothing and extra building materials. Right next to that building was where the food was kept and preserved, a constantly patrolled to make sure no animals got into it. The rest were "residential" cabins.

As the days keep on going by, more and more people are being found on along the coasts of the landmass. These new survivors age ranges from young children and middle aged adults. Our group has encountered several of them, sometimes in perilous circumstances. Other times the enemy has acquired some. We did our best to save them, and in the process the population of the group has grown from around a dozen to over forty.

As we left the pah and went further into the cove, Ashley led Aran towards his resting area. The Cera was kept away from the main area, mostly since he caused fear amongst the survivors, mostly the young ones. Instead, he stayed closer to the entrance, in case an enemy comes through. The dinosaur seemed fine with it, he didn't like to be around a lot of people.

As we got closer to the cabins, I could see the survivors doing their normal day activities. Some of them were out gathering, whether it be berries, wood, etc. Others were out on the water on top of makeshift rafts, catching fish with massive nets.

As I looked out over the cove, a bulging call could be heard. I looked over to see a large ceratopsian dinosaur with a saddle on it walking towards us. It was smaller than the more common _Triceratops_ but was still larger than the humans The most distinct feature was its head. Like most ceratopsian, it had a large frill with horns coming out of it. With this individual, it had a pair of large horns growing out above its eyes, and another pair growing away from each other on top of its frill, giving it a "devilish" sort of look.

The _Diabloceratops_ walked to the group while its rider, Marcus, waved at us from on top of it. He found the dinosaur wandering by a nearby riverbank and brought it down the same way the Aran was tamed. Since then, it has been used to guard the cove in case of an invasion.

Marcus got off and walked towards me, the Diablo following behind him. "Judging from the loud noises coming from Aran, I assume everything worked out?" he asked, a smile on his face. I smiled back and answered, "Everything went well. How's things been here?"

He shrugged. "Mostly quiet. A couple of the younglings tried to mess with and Peog, but thats about it".

We walked the rest of the way chatting about the day, when a bunch of children came running past us. I could see on one of the kids shoulders a little furry neck wrap. On closer inspection, it was a type of Otter.

Out of the many survivors on the Island, the kids had difficulty adapting the most. Unable to process what was going on around them, they would become scared and freakout real easily. If they were alone, this would make them prime targets for getting themselves captured or eaten. Luckily, with the ones we rescued, we helped them out with a sort of "therapy" creature. The small aquatic mammals were natural curious with humans in the first place, and the kids absolutely adored them. The only difficulty with them is keeping Binda away from them..

The kids waved at us before running off into the bushes. I smiled at them. They were smart enough to not go far and to stay away from Aran at the very least. Over at the cabins, some smaller structures could be seen. Over by the food storage, a small pen was filled with several Dodos, clucking about and pecking at the ground. After discovering that they were easy to tame, they were kept as a sort of livestock, used for their meat, feathers, and occasional eggs. However, the Pegos always find some way to get in and run off with the eggs. By the "tool shed" there were several utilities, like a tanning rack for hide and inside a mortar and pestle for substances, like Sam's narcotics. There was also a forge being built that would help make better equipment.

After everything was put away, I decided to go by the water's edge to cool off. Marcus had to take the Diablo, named Nike, out to the field to help with gathering. Sam went to go make sure everything was put away properly while Diego went to take a nap. As I entered the water, I could see the plated backs of several _Anomalocaris_ just beneath the surface. Despite the overgrown shrimp's disturbing appearance, the animals were relatively harmless. The only time they got really aggressive is if they smelled blood, but even then they are relatively skittish. As I walked towards them, they darted off into deeper waters, away from the larger human.

The water felt wonderful, nice and cool in the warm weather. I could hear splashing behind me and looked over to see Sam wading out to the water towards me. Despite the situation all of us were in. I couldn't help to have strong feelings for her. She has proved to be a capable survivor and a true friend. Not to mention how beautiful she looked right now.

As she got closer, she called out to me. "There you are, we've been looking for you!". Confused, I waded back towards her. As I got closer, I could see even better how beautiful she looked. _Put those thoughts away Alex, now is not the time_. When I got close enough, she had a serious face on her. "We found something in the supplies we should check out". Nodding, we started to make my way up back to camp. As we got closer, rusting could be heard in the trees. Before I could react, a dark shape pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a familiar scaly and feathered covered head staring down at me.

I smiled. "Hey Plume, you miss us?". The answer in response was a quick bark and nuzzling against my chest. He final lept off me and went to go nuzzle Sam, who rubbed his back with joy. The young Yutyrannus has grown exceptionally since we found the cove, he was now the size of some of the large raptors. His downy feathers have mostly left and now adult feathers are covering most of him. He was still energetic as ever, and loved playing with the kids.

Now free from the larger animal, we finally made it to the storage cabin. Several others were there, including Taylor who had something in her hand. As we got near, she turned around with worry on her face. She handed me the object, which turned out to be a piece of paper with words on it. As I read it, I experienced dread at the words.

 _Hunter Calem, your mission is to find the missing workers from several weeks back and report their whereabouts back to camp. There neede for the chiefs plan. The saddle is nearly complete and we have found the perfect candidate for it. We are close to becoming the rulers of the Island. Do not fail._

 _Second in command, Steven_

As I finished reading the note, I could feel the chill of a wind blowing over me. After each raid, there has been several notes mentioning this "saddle". The survivors we rescued from the camp tell of a project of a massive saddle being made. After what happened when they were freed, the project fell behind schedule according to the messages. Now that it appeared that it was almost complete, are problems just increased tenfold. Raptors we could handle, maybe a couple of Carnos. But whatever that saddle was meant for, we were not ready for.

I looked over across the cove, looking at all the children playing, all the people looking happy. Everyone one here was plucked out of their lives and stranded in this primordial land. Here, they try there best to have a sort of a peaceful life. I don't plan on having that dream ruined.

"Alex, is everything okay?", I heard Sam say. I looked back at her, worry in her eyes. I sighed before saying, "according to this note, this are going to get worse". I gave her the note before turning to the rest of the group. "So, anyone have any ideas?".

There were mutterings amongst the group. I could hear things like "move somewhere else", or "surrender". Although that seemed cowardly, I could see the reason why some of them want to do this. They know how dangerous this place is and don't want to risk being killed.

One of the survivors, however said something different. "How about we sabotage it". I looked over to see that it was Erik who spoke up. Standing taller than everyone else, the Norwegian native was ones we found stranded on a beach. He was a formidable fighter and also one of the people working on the new forge. It was normally a quiet person but when he wants to be heard, people stop and listen.

Now realizing the spotlight was on him, he spoke up. "I mean, you did it before right? When you freed the others.".

"Yea but that wasn't their original plan. It was just to get a bunch of people out. All that happened was they stalled time at best. No offense.", Ashley answered for him before saying that last part to me. But even though she said that, the wheels in my head began turning. _What if we sabotage them. Maybe we can stop them_ _for good in the process_. Of course, there were dangers as well. For starters, the area outside of their camp was prime Troodon territory, and the small predators were dangerous. Then there was the camp itself. Even though the first time had some good things coming out of it, the amount of dead and injured was a heavy toll. No doubt that they upped their security.

I thought it over before turning towards one of the others. "Get every able body person to be at the fire pit in one hour".

When the hour came, almost every adult, with the exception of Ashley and a few others, were gathered by the pit. A couple of the older individuals were helping watch the kids, making sure they are safe and sound.I looked out over the many faces staring at me. Some of them had a look of confusion on them. Others fear, or distress. But all of them wonder what this meeting was for.

I cleared my throat before speaking up. "Hello everyone. I wish this was on better terms. After our latest assault, we discovered information that can endanger us all". There was a large amount of muttering coming from the others. I let it died down before continuing. "However, there might be a solution to prevent this from happening. The bad part is, we might have to go somewhere dangerous to deal with it. To do that, I need some volunteers. BUt be warned, there is a risk of death involved, so I ask you to tread lightly". I paused to let it sink in, looking out over the crowd.

Although at first, no one seemed to budge, one by one, a people began to step forward from the crowd. The first to step up was Sam, with a smirk on her face, "I've been itching to get back at them". Then the first two were Taylor and Marcus, brother and sister who both want to stop this threat and free their friend. Next came Ashley, her little COmpy sitting on her shoulder. Then Erik, and soon four others stepped forward. Including me, ten members of the tribe were willing to risk their lives for the better good.

I looked around the group in front of me. 'Alright, let's get to work".

The rest of the day was spent on planning for the mission and prepping the supplies, the others in the tribe going back to their daily activities. As soon as everything was done, everyone went to bed early, since they were leaving the next morning.

As said morning came around, the party began to move out to the entrance of the cove. Standing there was the party, consisted of both humans and animals alike. Sam sat on top of Binda, a recently made saddle strapped to the aquatic dinosaur, with a bow and arrow on her shoulder. Marcus sat on top of Nike, with most of the supplies strapped to the ceratopsian. Ashley stood with her Compy on her shoulder and Aran resting behind her.

As for me, I had Diego waiting right next to me and also to my other side, Plume. The Yutyrannus insisted on going, almost giving one of his juvenile "calls" that would definitely wake the camp if he wasn't allowed to go. _Smart little bastard_ , Alex thought.

As everyone was preparing to head out, me and Sam looked at each other. SHe gave me a smile of reassurance and I returned it towards her.

A few minutes later, we headed put into the forest, ready to face whatever trials will come.

* * *

 **There you have it folks, here is the latest chapter in the Primal Warriors series. Again, I want to apologize for the lack of updates.**

 **In other news, by the time this chapter gets posted, ARK Survival Evolved has left Early Access! Congrats to them! I've been with this game since it first came out 2 years ago and I loved it ever since. Sure it has gone through a bumpy road (putting it mildly) but in the long run, it has done amazing.**

 **Another thing to say is also around the time this chapter comes out, they announced a new expansion pack, Aberration (i'm in love with the rock drake). However, as of now, I don't know if this particular ARK will be included in the Primal Evolved universe. I already planned to have Scorched Earth in a later story, but since they just announced Aberration, that ARK might be an iffy.**

 **ANd finally, another round of dossiers is coming up. And I downloaded the dossier template to make visual representatives of my OC dossiers. THose will take time however, since I have to remember how to use photoshop.**

 **With those out of the way, i'll be busy working on those dossiers. So i'll catch you boys and girls on the next one.**

 **-Kaiju**


	14. Chapter 13: A Terrifying Surprise

**How's it going you wonderful bastards and welcome to another chapter of Primal Warriors. Sooooo, I said last chapter that I would post the next set of dossiers on the survivetheArk website. Unfortunately, i'm unable to log on to my account for some reason. So for the time being, i'll be posting the the dossiers here. They will only be in words but until I sort things out with survivetheArk thats all I got. So here you guys and gals go.**

* * *

 **Dossier #1**

 **Common Name: Anomalocaris**

 **Species:** _ **Anomalocaris arminatis**_

 **Time: Cambrian**

 **Diet: Carnivore**

 **Temperament: Skittish**

 **Wild:** _ **Anomalocaris arminatis**_ **is commonly found in the shallows of the waters surrounding the island. Roughly the size of the average person, these shrimp looking arthropods are one of the most bizarre lifeforms you would come across. With their disturbing mandibles and large eye stalks, most new survivors i've come across give them a wide berth. In actuality, they are quite skittish, preferring to feast on the trilobites and sometimes small Coel's that are common around their habitats.**

 **Known Information: The only time i've seen an** _ **A. arminatis**_ **get aggressive is when there is blood in the water. Like little monstrous sharks they swarm the area where the animal or human is bleeding. But only if the creature cannot defend itself do** _ **A. arminatis**_ **move in for the kill, tearing apart the prey with their mandibles.**

 **Domesticated: Due to being a relatively primitive species,** _ **A. arminatis**_ **does not possess the intelligence to be tamed. However, tribes are able to use the arthropod for a variety of uses. For starters, their armored bodies are excellent sources of chitin. Also from all the trilobites they consume, silica pearls can be found in their digestive tract, sometimes even the rare black pearls. But their most useful features are their mandibles and eye stalks. The effects these body parts by consuming them can either be beneficial or dangerous for the consumer, depending on the recipe. It has become so dangerous, it's use has been banned from several tribes.**

 **Dossier #2**

 **Common Name: Diabloceratops**

 **Species:** _ **Diabloceratops cornuturarus**_

 **Time: Late Cretaceous**

 **Diet: Herbivore**

 **Temperament: Docile**

 **Wild: One of the least common denizens of the island,** _ **Diabloceratops cornuturarus**_ **is often mistaken for the larger** _ **Triceratops**_ **from a distance. On closer inspection, however, the key feature that distinguishes the animal, a pair of horns that branch out the top of its head and grow away from each other, giving it a "devilish" look. These medium species of ceratops are generally widespread, but normally alone due to their solitary nature.**

 **Known Information:** _ **D. cornuturarus**_ **is relatively docile around other creatures, preferring to graze instead of picking a fight. That changes however, when something does attack it. The Diablo goes from peaceful grazer to a formidable warrior, rivaling even the Kentro's in power. They use their tall crests as shields while their horns over their eyes are used as devastating weapons, able to pierce some of the toughest armor and gore even the most sturdiest creature.**

 **Domesticated: A tamed Diablo is one of the most useful tames a tribe could ask for multiple reasons. On the more peaceful side of uses, they can be used for farming, by digging huge trenches with their horns. They can also be used for collecting wood, as they can easily knock them down. Combat wise, their horns and raw power can cause serious damage, whether it be an creature or man made.**

 **Dossier #3**

 **Common Name: Ceratosaurus**

 **Species:** _ **Ceratosaurus arcanuvenandi**_

 **Time: Late Jurassic**

 **Diet: Carnivore**

 **Temperament: Patient**

 **Wild:** _ **Ceratosaurus arcanuvenandi**_ **is a medium sized theropod found in the heavily wooded regions of the island. Preying on the forest creatures, the Cera has developed a unique adaptation to hunting the faster has evolved to have an advanced camouflage that allows it to blend in with the surrounding foliage. As prey gets close enough, it leaps forward with a burst of speed, clamping down on the unsuspecting animal with its powerful jaws, which act like a steel trap and refuse to let go.**

 **Known Information: Interestingly, the Cera's have a sort of rivalry with the larger** _ **Megalosaurus**_ **. While the Meglo has more strength to it, the Cera's advanced stealth abilities made it an even match for the two species. That might be the reason why the Cera's hunt during the day while the Meglo's use the night to their advantage.**

 **Domesticated: Tamed Ceras are used mostly as giant guards. Able to camouflage into different terrains (but work best amongst foliage), they could handle most intruders. They disguise is broken, however, if a** _ **Megalosaurus**_ **is brought into the picture, which would cause it to focus on just it. Their powerful jaws can also be easily used for taking down smaller creatures, even able to pick up creatures as big as raptors!**

 **And thats the new dossiers. I'll be posting the new ones as I keep introducing new creatures. And now please, enjoy the following chapter.**

 **I only own OC's. Wildcard owns everything else.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Terrifying Surprise

Alex lay hidden amongst some bushes, eyeing the enemy camp in front of him. Since the last time he was here, the raider's base has grown in its size. Now at least twice its original size, the enemy didn't waste space as more buildings were built, either for supplies or for people. He could even now see a couple of barns, where figures could be seen walking animals in and out of them.

There was also a large amount of workers moving through the camp. They were heavily guarded as well, mostly watched over by mounted Carnos, who surveyed their charges with malice. Some men appeared to have whips beside them. The workers were doing various activities, from placing foundations to digging trenches.

Trying to see in better details, I pulled out my spyglass to get a better look. Made from a combination of wood, fiber and hide, along with a pair of small crystals found close to the cove allowing the person's view to be magnified.

As I continued to look through the spyglass, I could make out a small group moving through the camp, and judging by their formation I could tell it was the head honcho himself. There were four guards, carrying large metal pikes and wearing some sort of weird looking red armor. The two men in the middle were less armored, covered in mostly leather. Walking alongside them was a large _Kaprosuchus_. Easily around the same size as Diego, the "boar croc" was covered in dark green scales, perfect for blending into the dark waters of the swamp. Its jaws were lined with massive teeth, and even from this distance he could see they were recently stained with blood.

The party was moving through the camp, checking on the workers as they slowly made their way towards the largest building, a large barn in the center of the camp.

"That must be where their keeping the saddle" I whispered to my partners, Taylor and Erik. While the rest of the party was camped not to far away from here, a small scouting party went ahead to get a look at the camp.

The others were clearly agitated by the camp below them. Taylor was looking through her own spyglass searching for Naomi, while Erik was clearly uneasy being so close to the place he was forced to work at.

After several seconds of watching the movement of the camp, Taylor finally spoke up. "I don't see Naomi anywhere. She's either inside a building or-" she was about to finish her sentence, since I cut her off after hearing the distress in her voice.

"She's most likely working somewhere inside. I doubt they would risk killing more people so soon after we broke some of their workers out. I'm sure she's fine". I tried to reassure her, but as soon as I finished my sentence, commotion could be heard from down below, followed by a loud roar.

We looked down to see a large number of people congregating around the main barn as it began to shake from the loud roar. We could hear several of the guards shouting at each other, before everything went still in the large structure.

"Whatever that was, i would much rather not meet it face to face", Erik said nervously. Alex looked over to see him clutching his spear tightly as he stared towards the large structure.

He couldn't blame him for his sudden reaction. Many of the island's large organism s are dangerous to humans, and if the enemy managed to acquire one of them, their odds of survival have fallen significantly.

After a couple of minutes of observing and they headed back to base camp before the risk of being seen was to great. They traveled a good hour before arriving at a nearby cave where the rest of the party was at. Situated a couple miles away from the enemy base, they were able to make small fires for warmth and food. The cave opening was small enough to fit even Aran, but barley. Also, the particular cave they were staying in had strange glowing mushrooms that kept creatures like Troodons away.

As we arrived back, we heard the shrill cry of Ashley's Compy, while the little dinosaur stared at them from atop a rocky outcrop. Diego, who was napping on a tree overhead, perked his head up at the noise and looked at the scouting party returning. A couple minutes later, both Sam and Ashley emerged from the cave, Plume trailing behind them.

"What's the situation?" Sam asked, slight worry on her face. We told her what we saw and worry continued to grow on her face. After giving our intel, we headed inside to discuss where the other were.

The cave was surprisingly large enough to fit ten people and several large dinos, including both Aran and Binda. Nike, however, was kept nearby outside, since he refused to share the tight space with a large carnivore.

The humans were milled about a small fire, passing the time while waiting for the party to get back. Marcus was carving a piece of wood with his knife by the fire, apparently some type of animal. Sierra, one of the survivors that was found after the cove and our resident medic, was busy going through our medical supplies. Megan, who was one of the rescued slaves, was preparing some food for the rest of the party. The last two, Jack and Daniel, were busy talking by the fire and sharpening their weapons. As soon as we walked in, all heads turned towards us (and a lazy eye from Aran).

It was a little uneasy seeing so many people looking at me for an explanation. Clearing my throat, I spoke up and addressed the situation.

"Well i got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that, they have acquired their "candidate", loud goans could be heard from the others. I held up my hand to quiet them down. "The good news is that it appears they haven't managed to control it yet. This might by us some time to stop them, once and for all".

Slight murmuring could be heard amongst the cave. Despite having some time before the beast was controlled, the odds were still against their favor. Alex couldn't help to agree with them.

He raised his hand to quiet everyone down, and he noted how the cave got instantly quiet. _Welp, if I wasn't the leader before, I am now_.

"I know it seems like nothing has changed much. But personally, i will take an chance we could get. Which brings me to my second topic, which is that when to strike". He hesitated, being a little afraid of the next words. "I believe we should attack tomorrow night".

There was several voices at once on the proposed time. Some disagreed mainly because they were underprepared. Others agreed that they might not have a better chance. Megan had the guts to suggest that the creature might even be controlled by then. Conversations turned into arguments as the voices turned angry at one another.

Thankfully Diego was on the case, (most likely cause all the loud noises were annoying him), as he let out a low roar which shut everyone up (and also make Aran lift his head up in surprise).

Alex smiled down at his first companion, whispering a quite _thank you_ before continuing. "I know thats a small window of preparation, and also they could manage to control the creature. However, I think that now might be the best time we got. Their occupied with the creature, which might allow us to cause enough damage to take finish them off. It might be a longshot but hey, i'll take that chance".

He tried to sound encourageable, and succeeded slightly as the looks he was given were more understandable. However, there was still silver on uncertainty in the air. _Well at least we are taking this thing seriously_.

"So", Jack said from the back, breaking the silence, "what's the plan?"

I gave a slight smile, and we all got together to form the plan.

 _Two days later…_

 _Midnight…_

As the night reached its highest point, the guards were busy moving around the camp, both on their feet and on dinoback. They were ever vigilant, making sure there were no intruders into the camp. Unfortunately, they would be in for a rude awakening.

One of the guards held a massive pike in his hand as he walked near the edge of the camp. Still an area not heavily worked on, there was still a large amount of foliage around the area. He was extra carefully, knowing that any sorts of small critters could be hiding in it, peaceful or not.

As he passed by one bush, rusting could be heard from inside it. Hearing the noise, he jumped slightly and pointed his weapon at it. The bush shaked a couple more times before a small monkey emerged from it. It was slightly tan with brown stripes on its back and tail. The little primate yelled at it before running up a nearby tree and stared him down. He relaxed slightly as he looked at the animal. The damn monkeys were known to cause some trouble. However, he didn't notice the movement behind him before he fell over dead, his throat slit open.

Sam moved the body into the foliage before imitating a call similar to the Meso. A couple seconds later, movement could be seen coming from the bushes as five humans stepped out in dark clothing. The monkey dropped down from the tree and climbed onto one of the peoples shoulder. As they moved towards the camp, Diego trailed slightly behind them, keeping an eye out for any unsuspecting activity.

The party moved towards a nearby building, a two story building that acted as sort of a barracks. After observing for a couple of days, they knew that the building was where a "Keymaster" stayed. They saw that the man was responsible for the keys to all the buildings in the area, including the slave quarters and the large barn.

Alex that one of the windows that was high up was open and nodded towards the person with the monkey, being Daniel. The man nodded back before whispering towards the smaller primate. Without a sound, the Meso leapt off his shoulders and climbed towards the window and entered it. After encountering some a while back and taming a few of them, the tribe discovered they were excellent at getting into hard to reach places and finding things. A couple of painfully long seconds went by until the little guy returned towards the window and lept back onto Daniel's shoulder, a set of keys in its hands.

Daniel handed the keys back towards Alex. He looked down to exam the keys. One was around average size for a key while the other was bigger than his own hand. He grabbed that key before tossing the other key towards Sam.

The plan was simple. He and Jack will head towards the barn while Sam, Daniel and Taylor will free the slaves. Diego will trail behind them and make sure they are not in any danger.

After some quick nods the teams split off into opposite directions. Alex and JAck ran towards the giant barn, waiting a couple of times as patrols went by. Thankfully, no of them were on dinoback, making their job of sneaking much easier.

Despite the painstakingly long waits, they finally managed to make it towards the door. As they pressed their backs to the wall, they could hear heavy breathing on the other side. Whatever it was, it was moved slowly around the side until they reached the door with a large padlock on it. Unlocking it, they moved quickly inside before anyone saw them.

Once they made it inside, they were in a small side room that was connected to the main building. There was a small table with a guard that was asleep before being woken up by the door opening. He sleepily mumbled an apology before realizing who was in front of him. Before he could move, Jack moved quickly and covered his mouth so he couldn't make a noise. Despite struggling, Jack was bigger and more stronger than the man he had in a headlock. A couple minutes go by before passes out in defeat, going limp. Jack propped him up right with his back towards the door in case they got caught.

After that was taken care of, they moved off towards a nearby door that most likely led to the main part of the building. Here, the breathing was louder and was causing the door to shake slightly. We looked at each other before we opened it and moved in. What lay on the other side gave us quite a shock.

The main part of the barn was mostly empty empty save a couple of troughs go water and food (judging by the smell, it was most likely meat). There were several torches in the rafters, giving off a low light. Suspended by several chains, a giant saddle was hanging near the ceiling. And in the middle of it all, being held by massive metal chains, was a tyrannosaurus.

The beast was massive beyond comparison, easily dwarfing its real its extinct relatives. It was a sickly shade of both brown and red, With darker plate like osteoderms running along its back. Drool could be seen dripping down from its yellow stained teeth It's yellow eye, which was bigger than my head, was staring at us almost lazily.

The monster let out a low growl, shaking the foundations of the building before calming down. For a few brief seconds afterwards, we listen in case someone heard. After a couple of minutes, we figured no one heard it. Still we were on high alert, in case they were still coming.

As we still observed the animal, we noticed it was behaving mildly, which confused me. Normally these animals were quite aggressive, even to smaller animals. This one seemed like it didn't care as much.

Just as I was thinking that I smelled a familiar scent. _Narcoberries_. I moved towards the food trough, staying as far away from the massive head, and looked inside. Sure enough, mixed with the meat were the small, black berries.

 _SO thats how they keep it at least calm_. He stared at the animal before noticing something. He couldn't see Jack anymore.

"Jack?", I whispered, making sure to be quite so I don't disturb the dinosaur. "Jack where are you?"

I moved around the head towards the door where I last saw him. He was not their, but I could see something resting upright against a nearby by pillar.

I walked over to Jack and shook him slightly. "Jack, come on let's start breaking these-", but before I could finish, he toppled over and fell on his back. At first I thought he was dead, but then I could see his eyes moving rapidly around, filled with fear.

Before I could help him up, I felt something prick the back of my neck. Reaching around, I pulled out a small dart with a green liquid on the tip. A second later, my arms and legs locked up and fell backwards, unable to move. I tried to call out but I was unable to make any noise. All I could do was move my eyes towards a figure that appeared in my view. Due to the dim lighting, I couldn't make out any details.

The figure looked at me for a few seconds before raising his weapon, a crossbow. The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in the side of my head before darkness.

* * *

 **Well, that's one way to end a chapter that took me forever to write. Well there you go guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes im alive and still plan to finish this story, writers block can be a bitch sometimes.**

 **Without explaining the reasons this took forever to come out, I just hope this chapter was worth the wait somewhat. If you have any questions, leave a message and I hope you all have a wonderful time. PEACE!**

 **-Kaiju**


End file.
